Wedding Bells
by Sersee Grayson
Summary: Kory's a celebrity with an intense dislike for the man who had ruined her life - Robin. But immediately falls for his alter-ego Richard, whom Robin had incidentally forgot to mention. Mistake? Maybe, but mistakes are fatal with Slade running around.
1. Phone calls and Flashbacks

_**Well... SIGH another story from me... BUT unlike my other 2 TEEN TITANS storys this one is contnius (howevr u spell it)**_

_**WARNING: TITLE SET TO CHANGE i hate de damn title... but i used all my creativity just to do this story...hehe**_

**

* * *

Wedding Bells**

**Chapter 1 **_Phone calls and flashbacks_

Kory Anders looked up from her Lucky Charms cereal. The T.V. in front of her was breaking the latest celebrity gossip. For some reason, she knew she was gonna be in it.

"_Jump City's own international supermodel, Kory Anders, has reportedly been seen partying in a LA nightclub with Nick Payson, her co-star in her latest movie 'A Sad lil Story'. A source close to the supermodel tells us that she's been hanging out with him a lot lately. Could 24-karat gold rings and wedding bells be in the future? Only time will tell. Now we go over to Amanda Walsh for some news on Michael Dixon's latest trial move."_

Kory laughed so hard she almost spilled milk out of her breakfast bowl. _Me? Nick Payson? Wedding bells? Psh. They have got to be kidding me._

Just then the phone rang. Kory calmed down enough to put down her bowl of cereal, walked to the phone, only to find that it was only the cradle that was there. Where was the phone? _Ring… ring… ring…_ The ringing seems to be coming out of her room. Oh yea! She left it there last night when she went to sleep talking to Terra, who was the only Titan that she kept a daily contact with, and who had been like a sister to her.

Kory found the phone inside the blankets of her unmade bed. She pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Kory? Hi this is Marshall. I'm here to discuss your Golden Globe party that you are attending… you are going to be there right? You know you are nominated for 7 Golden Globes and – "

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm going. Now if you don't mind I need my morning shower."

"Morning? It's almost 12:30 – "

"So, a girl needs her beauty rest now bye." Kory pressed the end button before her manager and endorsement agent can squeak another word. But to her dismay, the phone rang almost right after she hung up.

"What?" she answered it kinda rudely.

"You also must attend the charity advent this evening – "

"I have an _agenda_ you know, now _bye_."

She hung up again. Stupid phone calls from her stupid manager. After a few peaceful moments, the phone rang _again, _much to her dismay

"WHAT? HAVEN'T YOU BOTHERED ME ENOUGH THIS MORNING?" she screamed into the phone.

"Um… hiya, Star, bad time to call?" Said the person on the other end. Ok that was so _not_ her manager… and did the person on the other end call her what she think he just called her?

"Um… hi…" came her timid answer. Star? No one called her by that name anymore.

"Long time no talk, huh? You hadn't called me since last, last month." Suddenly, so suddenly that a light bulb seemed to have literately gone off in her head, she realized who was the one calling.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hum… I haven't used that name for so long. I am now known as Beast Boy only in moves that star myself…"

Starfire laughed at this. "I know all about your Sci-fi movies… like Star Trek… I heard your fans were pretty upset when the last episode aired…"

"Yeah… um… Star? I just wanna ask you a question…"

"Hit me."

"Um… Raven and I are kinda…"

"Getting married?"

"Hey how did you know?"

"Call it a hunch."

"So… can you come to the wedding?"

"Oh! I love to!"

"Good your invitation will be in the mail. I'll see you…now if you don't mind I still have about 170 more people to call… so bye!"

"Bye BB, see you at your wedding!" and… she hung up.

WOW! BB and Rae are marring! That's just great news. She picked up the phone and speed dialed Terra, well BB now only would have to call 169 more people.

* * *

Nightwing – er… Richard 'Dick' Grayson stretched on his computer chair. He had just read an interesting (not to mention long) article about Kory Anders and Nick Payson. Along with the article, was an 800x600 picture of a scene in 'The Sad lil Story' where (his fist balled at this) Kory had to kiss Nick.

Who did this Nick guy think he is anyway? Just because he got to work with the cutest, sexiest, hottest (did he mention prettiest? … oh and nicest, too) model/actress there is doesn't give him the right to get engaged like that! He had known her first. He had been her first love… and… he had been the one to break her heart first…

Richard's eyes went moist, he remembers it like yesterday… it was 5 years ago… they had thought they put out Slade for good until he returned one night and kidnapped Star. For the whole night, Robin didn't sleep a wink. He was up all night in front of his computer searching… searching… suddenly finding! Apparently a tracking device in Starfire's suit was activated and out of no where, there was Star.

When the Titans got there, they found Star, beaten, bruised, hurt, but ALIVE! Oh… it was also in the middle of January, so Star was also shivering cold. When she was brought back to Titans Tower, she came down with a serious case of flu.

Robin was right there beside her, and of course, tracking down Slade. But he grew so obsessed with his work that he started to snap towards the Titans. And one by one, starting with Starfire, they all had left. A week later, Robin had tried to bring them by reaching out to them and bringing them back to Tower. But that had ended in a fight where Starfire had fired her most powerful blast at Robin and the only reason Robin was still alive till this day was thanks to his lightning fast reflex.

So years later, he had been in touch with all his former Titans, having admitted he was wrong to all of them. That is all of them except for Star, for he couldn't face her. He had read her Autobiography, and she had said in it that the first few days of her career was hard. She had to sleep on the streets and abandoned buildings. And he had a feeling that he was in the cause of it all. But (he was glad) she put her past behind her. Maybe if she put her past behind her… maybe they can be friends and even lovers again right? But even that for a former Boy Wonder was hard to accept.

Now here he is… wishing that he had never obsessed, for the hundredth millionth time. IF he had never obsessed Star wouldn't be the star she is. IF he had never obsessed maybe he and Star would've been married and maybe have a kid or something. IF he had never obsessed then maybe he wouldn't be in Gotham City right now or back in the Wayne mansion. IF…

But he never got to his fourth 'If', for the door opened and Alfred the butler stepped in carrying a cordless phone.

"Master Dick, someone wishes to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"I do not know." And with that, Alfred passed the phone to Richard and walked out the door.

"Hello?"

"DUDE!" the voice on the other side called out _way_ too loudly than necessary. Richard smiled. He hadn't talked to Garfield Logan for quiet some time now.

"Hiya. What brings you to call the Wayne mansion? I thought you said Alfred scared you."

"Dude, he calls you Master Dick all the time. Of course that's creepy."

"Yeah… hey did you see that stuff about Kory?"

"Still obsessed with her, huh? Never forgotten her all those years, huh? But no, I didn't see. But I don't need to see. I've seen enough of Star everywhere to last a lifetime." BB said chuckling. "Well I just called to tell you something… see Raven and I are kinda – "

"Marrying?"

"DUDE! Now that's creepy. Starfire said the same thing. Kinda déjà vu thing, huh? Well we wanted to know if you could make it to our wedding."

"Your wedding, huh? I'd love to go. I'm sure I can make it. Whatever date it is."

"Good your invitation will be in the mail shortly. Now I must go I still have about 169 calls to make."

"Well, k then. Bye."

Richard hung up. Then he remembered something BB had just said. '_Starfire said the same thing. Kinda déjà vu thing, huh?'_ Starfire… she's probably gonna be at the wedding, too. That's gotta be interesting.

* * *

**_You like? Good. _**

**_Leave a Review_**

**_-Sersee_**


	2. Frilly and Lacy

**Wedding Reunion**

**Chapter 2 **_Frilly and Lacy_

The week crawled by ever so slowly for Mr. Grayson here in the Wayne Mansion. Its always so boring… he would play Nightwing from time to time… but its not like Gotham needs another superhero… All this un- drama is making him crack. He couldn't wait to see Raven and Beast Boy and Cy and Terra… but most of all Starfire in another place besides the Gossip column in the daily newspaper.

He had his tux all ready and ironed. But right now he was slouching on the couch wait for 4 o'clock to come… well… maybe he wouldn't need to… he could come to the Little (BIG) Chapel now and see if Rae and BB needs any help. So he picked himself of the couch and left for his room to change then he walked to the huge garage. He stuck his key into his black Mustang and turned it, feeling it the engine come to life. He turned on his MP3/Stereo system and blasted it as loud as it would get.

He arrived at the Chapel to find it painted light blue instead of the usual brown. Hum… must be the work of Raven and Beast Boy. He got out and opened the huge oak doors and was greeted with a pleasant sight. The walls were painted a glossy shade of white; the altar was decorated with a frilly white flower bigger then his head. And there, levitating the ribbons to the walls with some black aura, was Raven, in regular jeans and a tee.

At the sound of the door, Raven turned to face him. She smiled.

"Hey, Boy Blunder. How's life for you, huh?" she asked as she used her powers to tape the ribbon to the wall and moving to put up another ribbon.

"A simple 'Hi Richard' would've worked you know. And I take it life's been good for you." Richard said conversationally.

"Is it obvious?" Raven asked in her usual monotone. Seems the engaged life hadn't taken away the seemingly unemotional monotone.

"So how's Beast Boy?"

"Oh, he's alright… and his head isn't big _at all_ from his adoring fans." Seems like the sarcasm is hadn't left either. "And you're about an hour early…"

"Yea… I was just wandering if you needed any help… and I was gonna crack from doing nothing at home anyway."

"Oh… I guess the Boy Wonder misses the crimes fighting life, huh? Tell you the truth I hear more about you and your latest fling then about Nightwing."

Robin laughed. "Well, a guy has to occupy himself from time to time. So, do you need any help?"

"So? Occupy yourself with your Wayne Enterprises things, not girls. And yeah, you can help Vic and Gar with ball room, we're gonna have a dance afterwards." She said while putting the slightest stress on the word _dance_.

"…Vic?"

"Yea… er… a.k.a. Cy?"

"Cyborg? He's here, too?"

"I guess we were all just a little excited with meeting each other… we're all here early except for- "

"… Star…" he finished for her.

" – And Terra."

"Yeah, I'll go help." And with that he left the room for the door at the end of the hall. He found Cy and BB decorating the ballroom. After a few 'Heys' and 'How you doing, man' and 'Long time, no see', they got straight to work.

---

Richard couldn't believe they've been working for the last 45min. They were talking and laughing and catching up on the lives of their former teammate. Then, quite suddenly, Raven floated in, wearing at least half of the craft store's entire supply of laces.

"Girl, I had NO idea that your taste was so… frilly…" Cyborg said un-smartly. Raven gave him a death glare, her hands glowed black, and she smacked BB on the back of his head with her black aura.

"You just _had _to pick the LACY-EST DRESS IN THE WHOLE STORE!" Raven yelled at her fiancé.

Richard looked at the pair. The Goth girl and the green boy, really they made the most _unlikely _pair ever! But here they are. Getting married in less then an hour. Just then there was a noise that sounded like a little girl screaming '_I want CANDY!'_ Raven floated over to the window and looked out. There outside was a whole lawn full of people.

"Um… my friends… the guests have arrived." BB looked out the window has if he didn't believe her.

"OMG! I have to get ready. Um… can you guys let them in?" And then Beast Boy ran out to the dressing rooms. Followed by Raven.

So Robin looked at Cyborg and shrugged. He made it for the door and opened for the people waiting at the lawn. They glanced at him when they past him. _Gotham's famed bachelor? Here at a wedding? Doesn't he have a girl he'd rather flirt with?_ Their eyes seemed to say. But their mouths said nothing as they all took a seat facing the altar.

Then, while Richard was busy holding the doors and being bored, a limousine pulled up at the driveway. It was a very shiny glossy purple with white ribbons and flowers on it. It caught Richard's attention right away. Because out of it stepped a pink stiletto heel followed by a blonde. _Terra! _Wow. He hadn't seen Terra since the Teen Titans broke up. But he knew she and Star had been best friends. Now the limo seemed to have the attention of all the guests that hadn't entered the Chapel yet. 'Cause then out of the limo's door stepped a purple heeled dainty foot. Followed by the most prettiest red-head Richard Grayson had ever seen. Kory.

But for some reason, the guests didn't approach her for an autograph. And Richard decided it was a good time to talk to his old teammate again.

So as she started to walk towards the Chapel he approached her. Terra seeing Richard, winked at him and announced that she was gonna talk to Victor Stone and left Kory to walk to the Chapel with Richard.

So…" Richard Grayson began conversationally. "You are _the_ Kory Anders huh?"

Star let out the cutest giggle. "I know who you are. You are Richard Grayson."

"Well, I am flattered." His cheeks showed a lil bit pink. "You know my name…"

"You are all over the papers all the time."

"So are you."

"Well… I guess." She walked into the opened doors and took a seat beside Richard.

"So… how are you related to Rachel and Garfield?"

"Hum? We were once… um… I guess you could say roommates."

"Oh? Like for college?" but Richard knew perfectly well what she meant… he was just having his fun with the woman he had once loved.

"Well, I guess. So what about you? How did you know them?" Kory said, swiftly changing the subject.

"We were just friends. We almost stopped being friends after I moved back to Gotham."

"Why did you move back?" she whispered in mild curiosity. She had to whisper, for the bride was walking down the aisle.

"Well my friend and I had some… disagreements." He studied Kory closely, for he hadn't been able to for 5 years now. Her hair was wavy in a carefree sexy style, he notice that it wasn't the deep red color he remembered. Her hair was orange-y blond-y. And the sparkly purple dress strutted her figure in a way near perfection. Boy, wasn't she the fashion queen.

---

Kory looked at the man that she was talking to now. She hadn't known him for long but for some reason, she could look into his eyes and trust him with all her heart, just like she immediately trusted Robin when she first came to earth. Maybe it's the safe vibe that he gave out that feels similar to Robin… or maybe it's the eyes. They were so friendly and they looked so similar.

Her thoughts were cut off as Raven walked down the aisle wearing the frilliest and laciest dress ever! It totally tunes down the Raven vibe. Raven even seems kinda girlie…

Then Garfield came down the aisle and walked to stand beside Raven. They looked so happy (except for the fact that Raven gave Gar a glare when she first saw him… but she smiled as he came beside her) it's making Kory happy. She couldn't help be grin from ear to ear.

They each said their I do's after a VERY long speech by the priest that almost made Kory fall asleep (but she had the manners to stay awake). After BB kissed his bride (everybody got up and cheered, even Kory and Terra) he announced at the top of his lungs:

"The ceremony is kinda over, but Rae and I wanted to hold a dance. If you gotta go then you may leave the doors where you came from… OR if you wanna stay, you can enter the ballroom from the doors that Rae and I labeled 'Ballroom'."

Kory felt tremendous joy for her two best friends. So she got up and was about to go congratulate the newlyweds when someone tapped her softly on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Richard Grayson. He offered her a hand and said,

"Wanna dance?"

Kory smiled, "I'd love to" she felt a fuzzy warmth spreading from her stomach as she forgot about wanting to talk to BB and Rae and followed the young, dark-haired man towards the doors that were marked 'Ballroom'.

---

Terra sighed with satisfaction as she watched the pair across the overly large and dimly lit ballroom. They looked so romantic… they were two forlorn lovers that got together because of a random and unexpected event. What? Raven and Beast Boy's wedding is unexpected. Sure they bickered at each other, but I guess that would be sort of like flirting… she sighed again… maybe she would've married Beat Boy if she hadn't joined Slade. Maybe she would've been Mrs. Logan. Maybe she wouldn't been pronounced dead at one time if she hadn't joined Slade.

With that string of thoughts, her mind wondered back to day that she had taken down Slade. From what she heard, she did bring down Slade, way down. But she had given herself to the cause. If some archeologist hadn't found her and cracked open the hardened shell of lava, she might've been in that coma for years and years. You see, thou who control the earth cannot be harmed by it. Just knocked out by it…

She sighed for the third time in less then 3min. They had danced non-stop for like 3 hours now. Hadn't they gotten tired? Well she was and she was gonna take the limo home. Too bad for Miss Romantic over there, she would just have to take the bus back to her hotel then.

So with that she walked over to Raven and Beast Boy and all the other superheroes that just happened to gather for this special ceremony, and bided them good bye and left.

---

Kory didn't think her legs could dance for one more dance, she looked at her watch… just then she remembered that she didn't remember to bring a watch.

"Richard… I don't think my legs could handle another dance. And I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go to the night time only restaurant near here?" she said, collapsing to the nearest bench that positioned themselves around the ballroom. Richard collapsed beside her. Seems like the night of dancing was really too much.

"Hungry? I'm guessing that you didn't eat much of the refreshments on the refreshment table."

"Refreshment table? I didn't know there was a refreshment table… Oh, I see it. It's that long table at the back isn't it? No wonder, I was beginning to think that Rachel and Garfield didn't know how to treat their guests."

Richard laughed. She was starting to sound like the naïve alien he once knew. "Fine lets go to that restaurant of yours." And with that they got up and went to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Logan. They also informed Kory that Terra had taken the limo with her when she left half an hour ago. Kory shrugged saying that she wouldn't mind taking the bus, while inside she thought, _Oh, Terra gonna get it this time._

"Wanna take my car instead?" Richard offered without looking at BB and Rae for he knew they were smirking at him.

Kory broke into a big grin. "I'd love to!" and with that they walked out of the chapel and towards the sleek looking black Mustang.


	3. Too much tabloids

_**WOW im so surprised and happy. i got so much reviews. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**_

_**Oops i just noticed something... i frogot about the disclaimer... :-D dunt kill me...**_

_**I DUNT OWN TEEN TITANS ... if i did ... i would make STAR and ROBIN kiss already.**_

_**Chapter dedicated to Sasscreech for being the fist reveiwer to CHAPTER 2. **_

_**ne ways ill just shut my trap and get on with de story...**_

**

* * *

Wedding Bells**

**Chapter 3 **_Too much tabloids._

Kory looked at the beautiful lights beneath her. Los Angeles never looked so well, especially at night… when there are all those lights that are so clear and bright. But the stars here aren't as bright as the stars that are on the roof of Titans Tower… but that's all right… _Hey! I think I see 'My Little Chapel'! _

Terra, who was beside her looked awed as well. They should be fighting crime with Robin and the others but the view! _I wish Robin were here_.

Then, suddenly out of the clouds, Robin flew out to join the pair on the roof of the car.

"I hope I'm not late." He said softly, while he walked over to where Star was and kissed her. Terra looked at the pair and snickered. Normally, Star and Robin would've looked crimson in the face and pulled apart faster then you can say Tamaran. But this, it was different.

"No, it's ok… but I would forgive you even more if you had removed your mask and let me kiss you properly." Star smirked at him, knowing that he would give her the world for her birthday if she asked him.

"Certainly." And he removed his mask and he was replaced by the face of Richard Grayson whose azure eyes shone more brightly than the city's lights. Star, of course, was not shocked at all. But then again, normality is not at all normal here.

_Beep- beep. Beep- beep. Beep- beep. Beep - _

"Wait I need to get that." Richard pulled away from the kiss that Kory was about to give him and answered his Titan communicator.

_Beep- beep. Beep- beep. Beep- beep. _

Kory opened her eyes, then closed them quickly. _Turn that stupid thing off._ It was just at that moment when she realized that her about to kiss Richard was just a dream… She turned around in her bed and reached for the bedside table to shut of the alarm.

_Beep- beep. Beep- beep. Beep- beep._

_Gah_, where is it? She felt for the bedside table with the alarm clock but she still can't find it. What the hell? Where did she put it? But the hideous beeping it _was_ coming from that direction.

_Beep- beep. Beep- beep. Beep- beep. _

Ok, that does it she couldn't take the beeping anymore. She formed a starbolt and threw it at direction of the beeping. _Sigh._ Peace and quite was purely golden. She went back to a half sleep.

About half an hour later she jumped out of bed. She had just remembered that she had moved the bedside table away from the bedside so she wasn't tempted to turn it off in her half-sleeping state. But she had underestimated her will to get back to sleep. She didn't imagine that she'd use a starbolt to blast the alarm clock to smithereens. Damn. Then it must mean that she had set up the alarm that way for purpose. So… what exactly did she have to do today? Ah well.

Kory Anders decided not to think about it and go take a shower. After that she got dressed in a non-celebrity like jeans and tee. She looked at the clock in her living room. It was 12:14pm. Wow she sure slept late. But she had fun last night with Richard Grayson.

Richard Grayson… he was in her dream right? But she couldn't remember what was in the dream. Boy, she really needed a dream journal. She can never remember.

But she smiled as she ate her cold pizza, which, unfortunately was the only thing in her fridge. No… they didn't do anything rated R last night. But they had fun. First they went to a seafood restaurant that only opens at night. It was called Neptune's Cove. There they had spent almost every cent in Dick's wallet (he did say it was his treat!), then they walked around a sandy beach in the moonlight. The guy was so… understanding. It was as if he had known her all his life.

She walked towards the fridge for something to drink and jumped. For on it was a yellow sticky that said: 'Sick Kids hospital Luncheon: 50 Maple Drive, School of Art. 12:00 August 10. Be there!' Damn it. She was about 20min late _and _she had already eaten her food. On top of it all, it would take at least another 15mins to get to the School of Art. She sighed and ran to her room to get dressed.

Kory franticly searched her room, looking for the green, custom-made dress she had made especially for the luncheon. Ah-ha, there it was, underneath a pile of jeans and sparkly stuff. She quickly brushed the other clothes aside and pulled out the satin dress. Suddenly something fell out of one of the sparkly pockets that was on top of her dress. It was a piece of paper, and on it was Richard Grayson's phone number that he had given her yesterday. Kory smiled and put it in her handbag, she might need it later.

* * *

Dick Grayson flipped through a magazine. The only reason that he had bought it was the cover read _25 Most Beautiful Women under 25, chosen by readers_ and he knew who would win. She did every year for 4 years now. And this issue was last year's.

_It's no surprise that 20-year-old Kory Anders would be voted the most beautiful under 25. This supermodel/actress had heads turned her way since her vibrant smile and joyous personality had filled the runway and now the big screen." … She is a triple threat … that she can act, model, design, and proven that her heart is as big as her net worth. … Including her clothing line 'Star' and her latest big screen success, her net worth is about 56.5 million."_

Wow. 56.5 million are nowhere near the worth of Bruce Wayne, but that's still a lot for someone who only spent five years in showbiz.

He looked up from his magazine when someone entered the room. He turned around and came face to face with his mentor. Literally. Bruce Wayne looked like he was about to read Dick's magazine over his shoulder.

"So… I see you're still obsessed with your former teammate. But she seems unable to keep herself out of the tabloids… Just like lil Dicky over here." Bruce didn't waste time on the good morning crap.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Uh… duh. She's a celebrity what do you expect?"

"I expect my heir to keep his rich hinny out of the tabloids. Like really, why would you broadcast your latest fling? Oh, _duh._ She's a _celebrity_." Bruce mimicked.

Richard raised his_ other_ eyebrow. Bruce sighed as if he was done explaining to an over excited toddler and walked towards his heir's TV set. He grabbed the controller since it was on top and turned on the TV. He punched in channel 30 to MuchMusic and stepped back to let Richard see the screen. Dick's eyes widened.

On the screen was a sexy picture of Kory and as an insert was a stern looking young man that just happen to be Richard Grayson. Hannah Sung was saying:

"_… Wedding to long time girl friend Rachel Roth, Kory met young bachelor and the adopted son of Gotham City's Bruce Wayne. They reportedly danced the night together and after the wedding was over they headed out to the seafood restaurant Neptune's Cove, then they spent the rest of the night walking the beaches that surrounds the Pearl Harbor Hotel that Kory was staying in. _

_"Richard Grayson could just be one of the many failed people that had linked with Miss Anders after she broke up with steady boyfriend Roy Harper 3 years ago due to career commitments. We all know that for 3 years now, Miss Kory might've had more than 30 or so one date romances. Grayson might suffer a pretty bad heartache after Kory ends the relationship with him due – "_

"I don't need to hear all the shit the paparazzi comes up with. Why do you care, Bruce? You have your own life, and how did these people know all that stuff anyways? It was only yesterday."  
" You'll be surprised how fast these things can travel. And I care because you're the heir to the Wayne Enterprises, and you are Nightwing, if you're going to have a full-fledged romance, you can't do that while your also Nightwing, don't you know that women is a man's biggest weakness? I don't want -"

"You can't keep me from my love life, what about you and Diana, huh? You went out with her when you were in the Justice League."

"If you don't want people to dig into your personal life, you keep out of theirs. I'll be in my room if you need me. Oh, and by the way, Diana and I never went out, she's an Amazon for God's Sake." And with that he walked out, silently closing Dick's door behind him.

"Never give out an advice that you, yourself, don't take, Bruce Wayne." Richard muttered under his breath as he watched his mentor walk out.

A few minutes afterwards, he decided to eat his lunch, he's starving since he skipped breakfast. So he walked his way to the kitchen. Since it was 2:00pm he decided to cook his own lunch… or on second thought, he'll just check out what's in the fridge. It happened to be pizza… at least 24 hours overdue. Dick wrinkled his nose and threw it in the trash. He pulled out what looked like yesterday's leftover spaghetti and popped that in the microwave.

He spotted today's paper and decided to see if he and Kory were in it.

Sure enough, there, on pg.3, just like he thought was picture of (Richard's mouth hung open) Kory and him on their walk on the beach together. And if that wasn't bad enough, the headline read: _Gotham's famed PlayBoy Supermodel's latest fling?_ What the hell do you mean fling? He thought as he _slurped_ his spaghetti noisily. It's going to be a romance… like it was 5 years ago… he even took of his mask for a then naïve alien. But Starfire didn't know who Robin really was… and he never told her. But she'd seen his pale blue eyes. Fortunately, she didn't recognize Richard Grayson for who he was.

Kory… god. All he thought now were Kory. Kory's no longer flaming red hair. Kory's perfectly toned body. Kory's emerald green eyes. Kory's soft voice… soft and soothing.

Just then his cell rang, snapping him from his daydream. He pulled out his Nokia 3000 and answered it. On the other end… was the soft, soothing voice he thought about a moment before saying: "Hiya Richard."

"Hey Kory. What's up?"

"Oh… not much… just roof of a car…"

"That wasn't what I was trying to say… but that's ok…"

"Hey Dick, what are you doing tomorrow from 4 to say 8? Maybe a little later."

Richard's heart almost leapt out of his chest. Was Starfire asking him out on a date? "Um… let me think… I don't think I have anything… why?"

"Do you wanna go to the Golden Globe Awards with me? I have an extra seat since one of the cast members in 'Sad lil Story' can't make it… so… wanna come with me?"

"Um… sure." Actually he'd LOVE to.

"Good pick you up around 12:00?"

"12? 4 hours to pamper?"

"No, I just thought you'd like another date… wanna come then?"

"Like another date? I'd LOVE another date… sure."

Kory laughed at the other end. "Good then I had better get off Terra's phone. She has NO idea I stole it. I think I'm gonna flush it down the toilet."

"You're so cruel. I thought you were sweeter than sugar." Richard smiled. Another date. That'll prove he's not just a fling.

"Well… revenge is sweet… actually I'd like to talk to you some more. Just to waste some unlimited minutes on her cell… then I'll flush it down the toilet." She added as an afterthought. Kory smiled on the other end. Getting back Terra and getting other date. She had a feeling that Richard Grayson is gonna be more than just a fling.

"By the way, Kory, did you see the fascinating report in the tabloids about us?"

* * *

**_First i would lik to apologize for the really bad writen part of my story... its ok to say my story sucks..._**

**_I just reread all the reviews you guys sent me... seems like u guys all wonder how Robin knows Star and Star has no idea... well i hope i cleared it up with this chapter and if i didnt ill tell you guys again:_**

**_Robin showed Star his eyes during the lil time he was with her as an official couple ... but he never told her his real name so... she has no idea that Robin's eyes are the same ones as Richard Grayson's. But it haunts her sweetest dreams... and she forgets about the dream as soon as she woke up..._**

**_I also think you guys were a bit offended with the part about Star being 'Beaten, Abused and Raped' but i needed to give you the visuals so the last part came as a string of descriptions... if it make you feel any better she was not sexually abused._**

_**And last of all i would like to thank **... _Jardine, ROBIN LOVES STARFIRE FOREVER, thugette90, thugette90 (for reviewing twice), RobinStarfire, Samanthe2121, rsfan716, fayln anjel, april4rmH-town, InkBottled Chakra, **_and_** Sasscreech**_ for reviewing! _**

**_I LOVE YOU GUYS MUCHA!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. So this is not a fling?

**_YOUR REVIEWS HAVE BEEN ABSOULUTLY inspiring! But your geography... LOl all of you who answered... the country all you guessed was quite right (yes... i live in Canada) ... but your city... im sry to say none of you got it... _**

**_vancouver is a great place to live in, _**falyn anjel**_, but unfortunely its the third largest city... but its a great city, mild summer, mild winter anda endless supply of ocean breezes._**

**_So i dedicate this chapter to _**Samanthe2121**_ because you were the closest with Montreal Quebec (second largest) and you were the first to review..._****

* * *

**

Wedding Bells

**Chapter 4** _So this is not a fling? _

Kory waited just outside the Wayne Mansion. She had bussed a few minutes ago and declined the offer to come inside. Only because she was watching an episode of 'Teen Titans' on the little TV she had behind the visor of her SUV. She was a little bit hungry as well, but she decided to have lunch with Mr. Grayson.

"Hey Kory," Richard said, opening the car door. "Wouldn't you rather ride my bike?"

"Nah, I'd rather not pedal." The episode title read 'Haunted'.

Richard saw it and tensed a little. He just hated the series. They were so personal. He was positive that this episode was the one where his obsession with Slade had almost got him killed. He noticed that Kory had recognized the episode for what it was, for she turned off the TV.

"Your bike, huh? Motorbike? Sure." Kory looked a little shaken. Richard smiled at her.

"What do you wanna do, huh? Anywhere you wanna go? We have 4 hours to spend… together…"

"I would love to go somewhere to eat. I hope you haven't eaten, 'cause… well…" she looked down, reminding him of the shy Starfire that he had taken out before she became famous. Well… alternative personality sells.

"I'd love to and no Kory I didn't eat." He watched as she her face brightened. She flashed him a 1000-watt smile.

"Oh, Richard I'd love to ride on your bike… but you're the one pedaling!" Richard grinned and nodded. He offered his hand to Kory and helped her out of her sliver SUV. They walked towards the huge garage, and open the door. He walked towards a sleek looking black motorcycle. He pushed his keys into the ignition and turned it. The engine blared to life as he gave Kory his helmet. But Kory pushed it away.

"No," she said calmly, "You take it. I will be ok… and if you do get in an accident I'll use your body as a shield." She added as an afterthought as she slapped a big grin on her face and sat on the seat of the bike. Kory dug into her bag and pulled out a pair of big shades, then she looked at to get on expectedly.

Richard gave her a half smile and jammed the helmet on his head, crushing his jet-black spikes. He climbed on in front of Kory; he felt her arms wrap itself around him and her body felt so warm against his back. He raced out of the garage with Kory's cheeks pressed against him.

About 20min (and a few spins around the block) later, they arrived windswept at Italian restaurant II Mulino where Kory apparently got reservations earlier. They climbed off and Kory ran a finger through her hair, which Richard suddenly noticed was permed straight and orange-y with blond highlights in it.

"Nice hair… blonde?" Richard gave her his arm that Kory took. Then she handed him a pair of dark shades, which Richard took and put on.

"So no one would recognize. You wouldn't want people to chase us out of II Mulino, would you? 'Cause the last time it happened, we ended up eating McDonald for dinner." Kory made a gag face to show how much she hated it. Dick couldn't help but give her a big grin. She was right though, for even he wouldn't recognize her for who she was if he happened to just pass by.

* * *

They were so full.

Dick looked at Kory, who walked beside him. If there were only one thing that hadn't changed about Kory it would be the fact that she can really eat. But today, even she was stuffed.

"Are you sure you wanna ride the motorcycle?" Richard asked after they had walked into the parking lot. "What if I'm too full to drive carefully?"

"Ok… I doubt it… but if you really can't drive then call a cab." She replied, pulling out her cell.

"No… actually I change my mind I think we'll be fine." If the other option is cabs, then he can drive under any condition, he wasn't quite fond of cabs and besides wasn't he _the_ Nightwing?

Richard turned on the engine and they drove off, through Gotham and Jump, to the outskirts of Steel City. There, Kory had said that there were beautiful mountains and parks, and she would've liked nothing better then to spend the rest of the afternoon there. Richard agreed immediately, certain that the place that Star is describing is the exact same place that he had taken Star on there first and only date, a few days before Slade showed his ugly face once more.

"Richard," she had said at their reserved table inside II Mulino. For some reason it was these words that seem to echo in Richard's head, over and over. "After this, can you take me to the mountains outside of Steel City? I want to take you to a place that is… very special… to me…" Star had looked down at her food when she said this. Richard of course had agreed, unable to refuse her anything.

Now here they are, driving through Steel City. From where they were, they could see the Titans East very clearly, and he had a feeling that Star was gazing forlornly at it. 'Cause if he wasn't concentrating hard at the road in front, he would be too. Even though the Teen Titans broke up, the Titans East was still protecting their Steel City.

Within minutes, Steel City wiped by the pair and they were in the outskirts. Kory pointed at the base of a little mountain, indicating that she wanted to get off there. So Richard parked and took the key out of the ignition.

"I've been here before." Kory said while looking into the horizon. Richard tensed. Yup she defiantly remembered.

"You have? When?"

"A few years ago… with my best friend. He and I were… close… but he betrayed me." Star's eyes misted over. Richard's heart literally broke into two just looking at the redhead. The wind blew her hair across face, hiding her face and her expression, and probably her tears, too. She wanted to come here, but now that's she's here, she's crying at the memory of Robin.

"Are you ok?" Richard asked her. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her. He felt her lean against him.

"He left me…" – sob – "… he promised he would be with me as long as…" – sob – "… we - Richard?"

"Yea." He looked at the beauty in his arms, and tucked her reddish hair behind her ear.

"Will you leave me, too?" Kory grabbed his shirt tight as if she would never let go.

"Never… never Kory, never." Then he smiled at her. "So… this is officially not a fling?"

At his surprise, Kory laughed through her tears. "You believe all those things the tabloids make up?"

"Well yeah… if it's about you … and me…" Richard was surprised at the way she can cry one minute and laugh the next.

"Yeah… well, some of the things in there are so accurate that it's scary."

"Like what?'

"Like the fact that I went out with at least about 30 guys hoping that I would find someone who'll understand me and who I can just spend hours talking to… like you…"

Richard smiled… so she had been looking for someone like Robin? "So… who's this Roy Harper?"

Kory looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. "He's just… a friend of mine. A very good friend of mine. I have known him long before I became famous. He was at the wedding… he talked to me…"

Richard tilted his head to one side, thinking hard. Was there someone at the wedding that she knew but he didn't? Come to think of it, Kory had talked to just about everyone… so that meant that one of them had to have been Roy. He shook his head as if to clear it. Why should he worry about this Roy Harper? He was so three years ago… according to the tabloids…

So that's how they spent their afternoon, just sitting on the dirt ground and talking. Here, Dick really wanted to tell Star who he was… but after hearing how Robin (she didn't say Robin though) had broke her heart into unfixable pieces, he wasn't sure if Star can accept him.

3 o'clock came way quicker than the Boy Wonder would've liked. But they got up and set off to Kory's hotel in Jump City. After helping her pick out her outfit and helping to wash out the washable blonde dye, he drove her to Gotham's north end where the Golden Globes were held.

Screaming fans lined the streets from both sides, and since Kory was not wearing a helmet, fans recognized her immediately and screamed out her name.

"Kory we love you!"

"Kory you rock my socks!"

"Kory have my baby!"

"Come to my candy shop!"

To Richard's surprise, there was a huge sign that read: 'Ditch Richard Grayson! Come get jiggy with me!'

Kory hot breath tickled his ear as she whispered: "They're like that all the time." Camera's flashed like crazy as they zipped by towards the building. Richard could almost see the headline for tomorrow: '_Supermodel Kory Anders arrives at the Golden Globes with latest beau Richard Grayson'_. He sighed and kept on driving… well, there was consequences when you date someone as beautiful as Kory Anders.

* * *

**_Oh, Im so sry about the length of this chapter... i'll make the one longer with less author's notes... _**

**_but..._**

**_i would like to thank all my reviewers ... _**Samanthe2121, InkBottled Chakra, Sasscreech, Strodgfrgf, April4rmH-town, falyn anjel, Starfire clone of the future, WHOCARES, RobinStarfire, **_and last but not least..._**

Rsfan716 **_i reread chapter 3 and i realized that you were right about Batmanbeingtoo UN-batsy.Yes, Richard isstill Nightwing,But Kory changing a shit load? of course she's gonna change! its 5 years into the future... people change from teens to adults... but i loved your review and your inspiration and i wanna thankyou for you time in reviewing for me... whatdo you by 'im making things way toonormal'?_**

**_LASTLY, _**Sasscreech**_, Ontario is not a city... but a province, and i live in the captial of Ontario... so in a way you are correct... yup, i live in a smoggy, home of the world'stallest free standing stucture (aka CN tower)...(drum roll here) ... TORONTO... :-D_**

**_review please..._**

**_-Sersee_**


	5. 7 Nominations, 6 awards and a 'X'

**_he he... another chapter... last chapter i couldn't believe how much reviews was in my inbox... and i was floating in the clouds for at least 3 hrs after... _**

**_And i deciate this chapter to_ xox.Annie Potter.xox_ for your great story..._**

**This chapter contains my ownversion ofhow the titans got together. i never readthe comics so... ihav no idea i just know that Raven created the titans to fight Trigon... maybe someonebe kind enough to tell me...:-D**

**_Oh... and i must aplogise again for the bad characterizing of Batman and yes, Richard is Nightwing asyou will soon find out. _ **

* * *

Wedding Bells

**Chapter 5** _7 Nominations, 6 awards and a 'X'_

The award show was ok… a bit boring but it was alright… on the other hand, Richard couldn't believe how many awards Kory got! So far, she carried 2 Golden Globes in her arms, and roped her manager into caring the other 2. He was happy for her… but he also couldn't believe what she had won; Best on screen Kiss, Best Romantic line, Best romantic scene, Best drama performance, and her whole cast in 'The sad little Story' won for Best tearjerker Movie.

So… he wasn't gonna lie… he was little (ok, ok very) jealous of Nick Payson, for getting a long passionate kiss from Star… well, he got to kiss Star too, but that was like 6 years ago, and she did it because she needed to learn the English language. His eyes clouded, it might've been 6 years ago, but he remembered it like yesterday.

It was a few days after Robin was fired from being Batman's sidekick, he was mad, but he couldn't blame Bruce 'cause he did have Dick's best interest at heart… Nevertheless, he was still fuming. And the scar on shoulder was still pretty raw and painful.

He had just moved to Jump City, because Gotham held just too many memories of his fallen pride. About a few days after he tried the normal citizen thing in Jump, he got a call from a female named Raven to meet her in Pier 14, and to dress in his Robin costume, for she claimed she has an offer a superhero can't refuse. He had been extremely suspicious; no one was supposed to know who Robin was, and yet this strange female who he had never heard of just finds his number, calls one day and drop the bomb that she knew…

But he did what he was told and met her at Pier 14 a few minutes after sundown. And there, Robin saw a mysterious female in a dark blue cape with an even odder company. Robin had suspected an attack and drew out a few disks. The other two in the room, (a big bulky guy with a red eye, and a scrawny kid beside him) eyed the disks warily, but the capped girl had said calmly. '_Victor, Garfield, I think we all know the Boy Wonder?'_

The others had just stood there in the darkness. It _was_ pretty dark in the warehouse and all Robin could see was the unmistakable outlines. '_Robin?_' a new boyish voice had called out uncertainly.

_'Yes Garfield, how many Boy Wonders are there?'_ the female voice had replied sarcastically.

Richard then remembered saying: _'Um… I supposed to be here right?' _

_'Yes.' _

'_Now listen everyone,'_ Raven had began saying after answering Richard in what appeared to be her usual monotone, '_All of us here have a special power or superpower. Robin, meet Garfield Logan, he's the green guy over here. His specialty is changing into animals. This is Victor Stone; he is half robot, half human. And I am Raven.'_

_'So… what's your power?'_ Garfield had asked.

'_That's for me to know and you to – ' _but she never finished because an explosion and flashing green lights had interrupted her cut her off in mid-sentence.

'_What was that?'_ the voice was new to Robin but he had suspected it belonging to Victor Stone, the only one who hadn't spoken.

Raven had floated outside, followed by Garfield, Victor, and himself. Outside was a battle scene. There were two flying figures chasing a third, who was a blur of green light. There was something smoking on the ground a feet away from them. Then, after a battle cry and a sudden blast of green, two more things dropped down, but this time, they fell in the water. And the one who had been chased landed a few feet away from them, her eyes and hands still glowing green.

Richard remembered immediately going to battle stance, disks in hand. The others didn't move. Suddenly the girl stopped glowing and walked over to them. She had smiled in a way that made Robin drop the battle stance and put away the disks.

Then she began to speak very fast in a language that sounded gibberish.

'_Dude, I think she's an alien._' Gar didn't know how right he was.

'W_e don't understand what you are saying.' _Raven had said seemingly unconcerned. '_I don't know if you understand me._'

But the redhead alien seemed to understand. For she walked around all the guys, inspecting them. When she got to him, she had looked at him up and down and, with only a flash from her eye and a quick smile as warning, she had gave him one right across the mouth.

Richard remembered the taste of her tongue inside her mouth and how wide his eyes, and the eyes of Victor and Garfield, had been. He had remembered protesting but soon stopped for he had to admit, he enjoyed it.

After about 30 seconds of the tongue tango, Starfire broke apart and gave each of the others a huge hug that left them all blue in the face, yelling at the top of her lungs: _'Friends! I am Koriand'r… or Starfire. This is a friendly planet, yes?'_

_'Uh… we're friendly…' _Garfield said having recovered the fastest. Robin just stood there gaping at the alien that just tongue tangoed with him.

Then Starfire had said '_Uh… I am truly sorry, about the touching of tongues, for I am a … what would the people of your planet call one similar to myself?' _

_'We call you um… an alien?'_ Garfield had asked.

'_Yes, perhaps. What are you called?' _Starfire rounded on him.

'_Well, everyone besides my mentor must call me – ' _

"Richard! Wake up!" The Starfire _not_ part of his memory snapped him back to the Gotham Amphitheater.

"Huh? Kory… I'm …not asleep…"

"Really? I thought, judging by the closed eyes and the even breathing, one can only assume that you _were _asleep. Well, the Golden Globes isn't that boring… so why would you feign sleep? Unless – "

"No Kory, I was just think with my eyes closed. I was – " a booming voice interrupted him.

"And, ladies and gentleman, the nominees for actress of the year are:

_"Hyden Walsh in 'Teen Titans the movie'._

_"Kory Anders in 'A Sad little Story'_

_"Rachel McAdams in 'Red Eye'_

_"Dakota Fanning in 'War of the Worlds'_

…

"And the winner of this year's Golden Globe is… Kory Anders!"

And the crowd, who seemed to have held its breath, went wild. Richard leaned forward and kissed Kory on the cheek, Kory then stood up, followed by the cameraman, flashes from photographers, and camera phones. She walked up to the stage, got a peck from Ashton Kutcher, accepted the Golden Globe, and presented her 'I'd like thank' speech.

"First and foremost I'd like to thank all my fans out there for supporting me through my career, I love you all, and I wouldn't be here without you. Next I'd like to thank God for giving me such an opportunity, thank you X'hal. Next I'd like to thank the producers for picking me for your movie. Terra Markov, Richard Grayson, Rachel Roth… er Rachel _Logan_, Garfield Logan, Karen Beecher, Roy Harper, Victor Stone, Garth, and Mas y Meno.For all your help and support through tough times. Thank you." She waved at the crowd and she walked of the stage to her seat, gave the Golden Globe to her manager, Marshall, gave Richard a quick peck, and enjoyed the Eminem performance that followed.

* * *

Kory Anders loved the way the wind blew at her hair. She didn't own a motorcycle, but the speedy black one that Richard drove was the bomb. She sighed and put her head against his back. She traced his backbone and his muscles with a slim finger. The dangerous way that he rode his bike… she loved it, it was as if… he had no fear… if the world was play for him. He'd take it dangerously every curve; it was so… well… Kory didn't know how to describe it, but she loved it.

Dick Grayson seem to feel her love as if it radiated off of her no longer orange-y skin, out of her pores. He shivered as he felt Kory's finger trace all that was Nightwing a.k.a. his fine- tuned back. What if she found out? His mind raced with the possibility. But… judging by the way her head still rested on his back, he doubted it.

If Kory and him were gonna be an item and if they were gonna be much more, she was gonna find out sooner or later… he could almost see it happen: he was gonna tell her on their next date, she gets mad and her eyes glow green. Then she gonna yell at him saying how he left her. Then she's gonna dump her drink on top of his head.

OR: she's gonna say '_I missed you, Robbie- poo. I knew you were Richard Grayson all along."_ and she leans forward for a great, big, smooch. For some odd reason, he highly doubted that was going to be the outcome.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and then did a fast right to avoid the car he was about to crash into.

"Richard… pay attention to the road or you might just land us in an accident." Kory leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

Richard dimly nodded; his mind still full of Starfire thoughts going through tons and tons of scenarios on what might happen if he told Star who he really was. It really was by a miracle that Kory hadn't figured out who he was. Well… the worst thing that can happen is that Star can bury in a rain of starbolts…

You know… when you think about something while your doing something else, it really speeds up the time. Our Boy Wonder suddenly found himself in front of the gates to the Wayne Manor, with his thoughts solely on the girl that clung onto his back like a lifeline… he suddenly realized just how hard the beautiful Tamaranian was really squishing him. He put his foot down solidly on the ground and told Kory to buzz the intercom.

"Hello?" Alfred's voice answered.

"Alfred, open the gates."

"Right away, Master Dick." And the gates swung open without a creak. Richard drove his bike in and parked it in the garage.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Richard asked Kory about a dozen times, but she was busy running her hands through her windswept hair.

"Yea… I have to go back to my hotel. There are things I need to do. And I don't have any clothes if I do stay."

"But… Kory isn't your hotel in Jump City?"

"Yeah…"

"And it will take like 1 hour to get there…"

"So?"

"So… it's late and – and - "

"Oh, Richard stop being such a worry wart, I'll be fine. I'll see you around later, bye!" Kory wouldn't have it. She would go home on her own, and plus she had things and appointment to attend to in the morning. She didn't want to bother Bruce Wayne or the Wayne Manor.

" … All right… bye…" but things didn't feel alright for the Boy Wonder as he watched Kory open the door to her silver SUV and climb in, closing the door behind her. He had an odd feeling at the pit of his stomach that wouldn't leave him alone. That's why, as soon as Kory drove away from the Wayne Manor, he got out his Nightwing costume, put it on, and followed Kory's SUV on his own sleek black motorcycle.

* * *

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear_

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

The song was blaring from the stereo system in her car. She would've been watching TV on the back of the visor, had she not been the one driving. But she could live with just an old Shakira song at full blast.

Kory was almost reaching the end of Gotham City and she was on a deserted road, dimly lit by overhead lights. A few more minutes she would reach Jump City and she was sure that Jump City's roads would have more life. But now, there was nothing but empty and dark business buildings on either side of her, lining the road.

Her stomach grumbled. She was sort of hungry for she hadn't eaten since the afternoon trip to II Mulino with Richard and a few refreshments at the Golden Globes after party for VIPs only. Of course she was given a ticket or two and invited Richard to come with her. They had spent a good most of the time just sitting and chatting, either with each other or celebrities. They had a brake from the paparazzi, which was a great relief. They've been snapping non-stop ever since she arrived at the awards ceremony riding 85km per hour on a motorcycle… without a helmet… with Richard Grayson.

She could almost see tomorrow headlines… '_Arrives without a helmet on the motorbike of Richard Grayson's'_ or '_She dumps Nick for Richard'_. And poor Richie would be suffering too.

The light in front of her turned red before she could zoom pass the yellow light. So she stopped, though half way through the intersection, and backed up. If she hadn't been a superhero, who believes that a law must be followed no matter how odd the situation could be, she would've drove right through. For this was comical. There were absolutely no cars on the four-way intersection except for her's. Oh she was tempted to drive right through the red light alright, but… she didn't.

Then the lights turned green and she drove on.

The light overhead flickered, _was it broken_? Then suddenly a shadow leapt from the nearest office building, and landed right in front of her. She did a sharp left to avoid it before stepping the brakes. _What the…_

There was a dark figure in the process of standing up right in front of her. Then it threw something that spun at her. Kory had enough sense to swiftly unbuckle her seatbelt and dive under the dashboard as pieces of glass that used to be her windshield ran down on her.

She blasted the door open as fast as she could and flew out, eyes looked on the black shadow that had attacked her. She clenched her fists and formed a starbolt for each of her hands, eyes glowing bright green to match.

"No time, no see huh, cutie?" a voice reached her, faint, but familiar.

"Red… X…?" before she could register what happened a huge x flew at her and pinned her to the office building behind her.

* * *

**_Now... i would like to thank _**MyMonkeyIsOrange, xox.Annie Potter.xox,starbolt, Anime Chick009,Mikomi the Youkai, Samanthe2121, Catgirl R and S fan, Sugerland31, Hiraku-chan13, tigerchic121, rsfan716, Wonder Girl 2005 (**_For reviewing three times_**...),falyn anjel, InkBottled Chakra,Sasscreech (**_Ontario has a team? My city's team istheMaple Leafs... heard of them_**?), Starbolt **_(Again_**),Atemu's Lover**_, and_**,April4rmH-town**_ for reviewing!Thank you guys SO much!You totally make my day..._**

**_How ashamedI am... for your reviews i repay you with a cliffy... -sigh- i love you loads..._**

**_Please leave a reivew on your way out..._**

**_-Sersee_**

**_P.S. and ... yes... Shakira's 'WheneverWherever' is my favorite song!_**


	6. Damsel so not in Distress

**_Its me... again..._**

**_Just a few things I'd like to mention _**

**_1) Last chapter... i spelled Hyden Walsh's name wrong... its Hynden Walsh. Tee hee..._**

**_2) I had so much trouble deciding who should give out Kory's award... so i but i let Ashton Kutcher have the honor_**

**_3) You will find that Starfire is a little bit OOC... but u have to admit... Starfire is not so innocent when she's angry..._**

**_4) The Chapter title... inspired by_** xox.Annie Potter.xox

**_And i would like to dedicate this Chapter to _**April4rmH-town **_cuz ur the best in Houston Texas... and this isn't the first time you were the first to review..._**

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter 6 **_Damsel so not in Distress_

Red X had known Supermodel Kory Anders for who she was the moment he saw her at the Jump City Fashion show. She was one of the disbanded Titan.

Her image was the one that had been burned inside his memory the first time that he had seen the cutie.

He didn't understand it.

Her flaming red hair. Her big, emerald eyes and even the burn from her eye beam.

He remembered it all. Down to the last detail. He remembered the affection in her voice when she spoke to Birdbrain. He remembered the way Birdbrain looked at her, and the way he had said '_Starfire…'_ when she had tried to comfort him with the mistake of making the suit … and powering it with Xenothium and the way he had shouted '_Starfire!' _when she was hit.

Even if Red X wasn't such a genius, he still would've noticed that Robin the Birdbrain and Starfire had something for each other… But that doesn't matter…

When Red X saw her driving away from the Wayne Manor and Richard Grayson, he knew that tonight he could have his fun. Having made his own toys like an exact copy to the original, powering it with Xenothium as well. But his new toys were had improvements. For example, the X that he had thrown at Starfire when she flew out of her car were almost impossible to break away from, unless she broke away with the wall, of course.

* * *

She squirmed and she pulled and she tried to use her starbolts, but for some reason she just couldn't break away. Her arms wouldn't move; they were stuck to the X that had bind her securely to the brick wall behind her.

When Red X charged at her and she sent as many eye beams as she could muster at his way. And of course, he dodged them ever so easily. He ran up her and he touched her cheeks, whispering:

"You think you can hide from me when you are a celebrity?" sensing he crossed the line, he leapt away narrowly dodging a pair of eye beams.

"Why do you always have to be so cold?" he did a back flip to dodge another pair, they hit her SUV and the impact made it do two back flips, smashing the back windshield into tiny little bits of glass.

"Why can't _you_ stay out of trouble!" she shrieked so loud Red X was sure it would wake up the whole residential area.

"You are a Titan… trouble is what you live for."

"I'm no longer a Titan." She looked away, daring her tears to fall. "Crime fighting is no longer my thing. It is Robin's."

"You mean Nightwing?"

"Yes."

"You know… you aren't so bad. If you stop blasting maybe you and I could – " a pair of eye beams hit their target right in the chest. How ironic, being blasted right before he could say date. Again.

"You really don't like this date thing do you, cutie?"

"Don't you read the newspaper? I'm dating Richard Grayson."

"Well in that case, I might as well finish off a Titan. The Titian that will get your little Robin most worked up over." He snickered under his mask and he threw 5 x-a-rang at her face. Starfire shot the first one down, and the second, the third, and the fourth. But she was a little too slow on the fifth one, but she managed to move her head a little to the left and the x embedded inside her reddish mane.

"Ha, just practice shot. You know I'll make this nice and clean. So you wont have to live with ugly scars on your face for the rest of your life…" and he threw at least ten more x-a-rang at her face. But this time, before she had a chance to work up her eye beams to shot them down, a shadow dropped down and whirled a bo-staff blocking all of the x-a-rangs.

"Red X." the figure in front of Star spat out the name like a disease. The voice… it sounded just like…

"Nightwing." X looked at the figure in front of him. He may have worked with him to stop Professor Chang, but he still hated the goody-two shoe. Partly because he had taken the utility belt and forced him to make his own toys and partly because the girl he had set his eyes to was all over Nightwing, whether she admitted or not.

"I thought I put an end to you 5 years ago?" Nightwing pulled out a few things from his utility belt. Discs.

"Ha, I'm genius enough to make my own little toys." He jumped backwards and avoided the explosives that were aimed his way. He ran at Nightwing, jumped up, spun around, and kicked him, only to miss and was hit on the back with a pair of eye beams. _Damn._ He forgot about the _helpless_ girl that was stuck to his x.

Nightwing turned around and looked at the damsel who was certainly not in distress.

"Star – "

"Look, can you just get me out of here, and keep the talking till later?" She certainly _didn't_ look like she wanted to talk to him in any case. Now he really didn't want to know what she would say if she happened to stumble upon his alter-ego… who she just happens to be dating…

Nightwing could only nod dimly. The icy tone she was using unnerved him so much. He had hardly ever heard her use it… never mind using it with him. _Boy, she must really hate me… _He used the sharp edge of his bird-a-rang and placed it in between the X and the brick and he cut her free. The moment she was not stuck, she flew out into the night sky.

"Starfire! I – " he was cut of yet again when Starfire raised her hand, starbolt ready to be released. His eyes widened. "Star, I know how much you hate me and I don't bl- " a starbolt hurled at him and he ducked at the last minute, missing it by a hair. He was shocked; he knew that she was mad at him, but attack him? That wasn't right… another starbolt that flew past him fueled more shocking thoughts… until a grunt of pain brought him down to earth.

He spun to look behind to see Red X standing just a few paces behind him, a crater on the ground showed where the starbolt had landed after missing him. But the second starbolt it seems hit Red X in the knee. A wave of relief washed over him. So Starfire wasn't aiming for him after all. What if… maybe she –

A x zoomed right passed his ear, nearly cutting it off. Nightwing's mind fell right back to the battle scene, which was a good move since Red X's foot came in contact with the side of his stomach.

Clutching his bruise, Nightwing extended his bo-staff and swung it, which Red X dodged. He kicked X in the shins, but X caught himself and spun around catching Nightwing off guard and sending him sprawling to the ground. He also let go at least 6 of his x-a-rang at Nightwing, who dodged all but one, which cut into the side of his stomach painfully, send a trail of blood after him.

Red X heard a gasp coming from the girl who was floating a foot or two above the ground and turned around to smirk at her, forgetting that she could not see under his mask. And that was the distraction that Nightwing needed. He pulled out 2 of his explosives and flung it at X. Red X who was busy gloating with his back turned, felt something explode on his back, felt himself being flung, headfirst, into the brick wall, narrowly missing the floating Star. X felt the world go black, then he felt (and saw) no more.

* * *

Nightwing rolled over and clutched his cut with one hand and his bo-staff with another. It hurt. A lot. He groaned and got up; the blood was running through his fingers, and down his spandex suit. He retracted the bo-staff and put it into a blood-covered pocket on his utility belt.

In front of him, Starfire flew down, and extended a hand to him. Nightwing looked at the hand blankly.

"Well? Do you want my help or not?" Starfire's big green eyes seemed to be fighting the need to hold a grudge and stay angry, with the need to help someone looking as helpless as Nightwing was probably looking right now.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

Starfire sighed with a hint of impatience. "You… you look really bad right now… let me take you to where you live or something… I don't want you dying, ok?

"So… are you still mad at me?"

Nightwing's voice was hopeful, yet Starfire looked at him coldly. "Very. And you don't need my help, I'll go now." She was up a foot or so off the ground when Nightwing caught her wrist.

"Look, Star, I'm real- " Starfire yanked her hand away and backhanded him across the face.

"You left me! You promised you would be there for me always! Never mind! Bye Nightwing." And she took off faster then the speed of sound.

Nightwing watched her go with a hand on his cheek. He acted like an idiot. Five years ago he was an idiot and right now… Lord knows how much he wanted to… he should've just told her. Maybe if he had just told her how much it pained him to watch her go, then maybe he could work up the courage to tell her he was the same Dick Grayson that she's dating.

He walked to where he parked his bike. He couldn't even feel the pain in the side of his stomach, the pain in his chest was probably worse.

The minute he reached the Manor, he remembered that he didn't call the police or tie up Red X. worry washed over him. _Damn_. So he raced back, but he knew X would've escaped. And sure enough, Red X was no where to be seen. He cursed again under his breath and he drove home. Every minute he got more worried about the escaped criminal. _What if he went after Star? _His mind just couldn't stop thinking about that.

Alfred greeted him at the door saying that the rough bandaging that he did himself would need changing, and got straight to it. When it was all done, Richard walked absentmindedly to his room, still full of worries for Star. He just couldn't get the thought out of his head. Red X would hurt Star… Red X still walked… Red X was his fault… Red X hurt Star…

And before the Boy Wonder knew it, it was morning.

And the Boy Wonder knew how to solve the problem if Red X hurt Star.

Richard tore his room apart looking for his phone book and dialed numbers with a smile on his face.

* * *

**_WOW another chapter ended... _**

**_SO i'd like to thank all the reviewers for last chatper... _**Ruth, Starbolt, InkBottled Chakra, Catgirl R and S fan, Lavenderpaw, TiTaNsRoCk95, acosta pérez josé ramiro**_(what does ur name mean in spanish?),_** Melody of Melodies, MyMonkeyIsOrange, xox.Annie Potter.xox, RobinStarfire, tigerchic121, Anime Chick009, TiTaNsRoCk95**_(i hope ur story comes out soon),_** Lavenderpaw**_(keep up the good work)_**,hilary, Atemu's Lover, ---- **** Sasscreech**_(is that really a phobia?),_** Rae, mr.rogers**_(m?),_** Samanthe2121, StarfireClone-Samantha Young, **_and _**april4rmH-town.

**_Leave a review._**

**_-Sersee_**

**_P.s. no onementioned... Nick Payson... DickGrayson..._**


	7. To Forgive or Not To Forgive

**_First of all I'd like to apologize for this short and Pointless Chapter... Biggest Disappointment... but i wanted it to end here. _**

**_Second... the more i think about it, the more im sure, i should have used Slade! DAMMIT! ((hits self on head)) i wasnt thinkin... _**

**_im not dedicating this chapter to anyone... cuz its so short and pointless and it doesn't even have FLUFF! if you flame me i would understand..._ **

* * *

Wedding Bells

**Chapter 7 **_To forgive or not to forgive_

Kory felt drained.

It was 3:00 am. She should've gone to sleep.

But she couldn't.

He shouldn't have came. She thought he was the past. Her past.

Now, it seems her past was catching up to her. First, Red X comes out of no where, pins her to a building, and threatened to kill her. Then _he_ had to come and saves her like some damsel in fairytales, where a princess is saved by a peasant, and she marries him and he gets half the god damned kingdom. Well, if this is a fairytale, the peasant isn't getting the princess 'cause she's taken.

The room around her was a mess. This wasn't like her. She was supermodel Kory Anders; she doesn't trash hotel rooms. That was left to rebel teen stars, and…Terra Markov. She looked around the room with a heavy sigh. The maids and whoever cleans up this place doesn't deserve this mess. So she bent down and started to clean it all up.

When Kory had walked into her hotel room at about 11pm, she had been fuming mad. Why can't they just stay way from each other for the rest of their lives? Kory didn't know why … but she was mad, and she intended to stay that way. She wanted to hold on to her grudge. She wanted to stay mad at him for leaving her.

Maybe it was the fact that if she forgave him, she would do anything and everything to go back to him, to tell him that she needed him. Maybe it's because if she didn't hold on to the fact that he ditched her, she might feel something else in the place instead of her anger… her pain. So she wasn't gonna deny it; he never left her mind. She thought of him everyday and every night, whether it was angry thoughts or sad thoughts, it was thoughts.

Of Nightwing.

Maybe she really did need him back. Maybe she really did _want_ him back.

NO!

She does NOT need him back! She did NOT _want_ him back!

Oh… she doesn't understand. Her head was hurting. There was a cut on her forehead where a piece of glass that was once her windshield had cut her, and it was bleeding again. She knew she should've bandaged it.

She stood up from where she was cleaning up and started towards her washroom. She got out the First Aid kit and opened it, took out the bandage and put it on her forehead.

When she moved, something silver caught her eye. Her phone. Kory smiled, she picked up the phone, and speed dialed Terra. It was 3 something am, but Terra would understand.

_

* * *

_

Terra was in a _very _grouchy mood. The phone was ringing _very_ loudly. She turned around and read the clock at her bedside table. 8:02am. Wow. How _very_ un-early…

Last night, she stayed at least till 5 o'clock am just to talk to a very frustrated Starfire. Apparently had a little meeting with Red X and Nightwing. And suddenly she didn't know what to do. Terra had a vogue feeling that her best friend still has feelings for our favorite Boy Wonder… ok our only Boy Wonder…

Kory seemed to be mad for half the phone call and something else for the other half. She seemed divided, like she was determined to hold the grudge like she did for the last 5 years, but she also seemed about to give the Wing of the Night another chance.

Just imagine Terra's surprise when she walked sleepily to the phone and she saw 'Grayson, Richard' when she read the caller ID.

"Hello?" Terra said into the phone, all her sleep gone. For Mr. Richard wouldn't call people just to 'talk'.

"Terra?" the person on the other line didn't seem tired at all.

"Yea… what's up? What happened yesterday? I heard Red X was back and messed up Star's favorite SUV...well… actually, Star's only SUV…"

"Um… yea… well that's kinda true. Star told you didn't she?"

"Yea… look, what did you do to Star yesterday? She called me at like 3 o'clock am just to talk about you."

"Really?" the voice on the other side sounded … well a mix between shocked, happy, scared, and awe.

"Well… no… just your alter ego. Nightwing. She sounded a mix between forgiving you and not forgiving you..."

Richard chuckled on the other side. "She must have decided that I didn't deserve to be forgiven… she backhanded me yesterday when I tried to apologize."

Terra threw back her head and laughed, Kory? Slap anyone? Our Boy Wonder must've really hurt her when he obsessed with the one and only Slade for the last time… at least the time he would obsess in the Titans Tower.

"Wow, Boy _Blunder_, you really done it this time." She finally choked out when she had stopped laughing long enough to catch her breath.

Richard on the other end frowned and looked disapprovingly at the phone. Then he sighed.

"Terra… look Red X is back aren't you just a little bit scared, you know… for Kory?" There. He said it. Confessed his worst fears to Star's best friend.

Terra, on the other hand, was dead silent, proof that the thought hadn't crossed her mind at all, and that she's just thinking about it. Right now. "Well… Richard… now that you've mentioned it… yea, kinda. But I'm really not too worried, I mean, Star was one of the Teen Titans right? And just because she's not a Titans anymore doesn't mean she's lost – "

"No, but I mean… yesterday… when I found her… she was trapped to the wall, pinned, and she couldn't move or use her star – "

"That was probably X getting lucky."

"That's not my point."

"So?"

"So, I didn't call so we could have a little chat regarding Starfire's feeling's for me" –_so expected-_." I called you because I wanted to asked you to meet me at the Titan's Island tomorrow at sunset… and can you please pass this message to Star 'cause – "

Ok, Terra did _not_ expect that at all. "Wait a minute. So you called me so… you could… what? Reunite the Titans? I knew you missed Star but – "

"No. Not reunite. More like work together so we could catch Red X. and I don't miss Star… Richard goes out with her, remember?"

"So. That doesn't mean _Nightwing_ is in good terms with her. And judging by what you just said, I don't think you told Starfire, did you?" she added hopefully.

"No. So are you gonna be there or not? And you are gonna pass this message to Star right?" Richard on the other end expected Terra to… so there was really no point in asking.

"Yea sure… whatever. But why didn't you tell her?"

Richard gave a deep sigh. The blond on the other end was really more interested in his current relationship with Star then him asking her about the more important matters at hand.

"After she kinda slapped me across the face, I lost all hope right then and there. I'm afraid I have to leave you now, I still have Garfield, Rachel, and Victor to call." And even before the blond could answer, he hung up the phone. Richard then flipped through some pages in his phone book, after talking to Terra first, he kinda lost a bit of the enthusiasm of calling up all his old friends for a reunion.

He sighed again, better deal with his friends taunting sooner than later.

* * *

**_I'd like to thank my reviewers for last chapter..._**

StarfireClone-Samantha55, Atemu's Lover, xox.Annie Potter.xox, thesrazrbladekisses, april4rmH-town, strodgfrgf, AlyRaven, samanthe2121, chicagonebananas **_and... _**

Starbolt **_for reviewing..._**

**_next Chapter wil be better and longer... i promise_**

****


	8. Dropping the Eaves

**_Haha longest chapter yet..._**

**_I officailly held the promise :-D _**

**_So... last chapter i was gonna dedicate it to _**Starbolt**_ but i didnt think she deserved the last chapter... so today i dedicate this to _**Starbolt

**

* * *

**

Wedding Bells

**Chapter 8**_ Dropping the Eaves_

The sunset was a mix of autumn colors: the pinks and reds, the oranges and yellows. Nightwing forgot the beauty of the sunset; just sitting there, on top of the abandoned 'T', looking at the millions of colors above the shimmering waters.

He had enjoyed lots of sunsets on top of the 'T'… actually they would come up here everyday, just sitting here, talking, laughing… and watching the sunset… sharing a kiss or two. Yup, this was their unofficial 'spot'… his and Kory's.

And that's where he planned to have their 'get together'.

He wasn't that excited to be reunited with Starfire. He knew how she would be. After the event two days ago, he didn't wish for a confrontation any more. He wished for a miracle. _Maybe Terra would be his miracle? Or Raven?_

As if on cue, something the size of a small car flew above him to touch down a feet away from him. The huge floating rock had a big piece of a metal pipe sticking out at the middle of it that made Nightwing wonder exactly where Terra had taken out the earthly chunk. On top of it sat Starfire, braiding a long piece of plastic gimp; beside her was a clocked woman that he'd last seen at her own wedding… Raven, also braiding gimp, but a much shorter piece.

"That was fun!" Terra's voice was nearly blown away by the wind. Starfire looked up from her gimp, but didn't look at Nightwing, or his direction.

"Yea… we should do that more often, instead of driving…" Starfire, Nightwing noted, was wearing her Tamaranian suit. Raven was probably wearing what she wore when they were still Titans, but he had no idea since Raven had her cloak tightly wrapped around herself. But Terra was in normal jeans and tee, having no uniform of any sort while with the Titans.

"I still say traveling with _my_ powers would've been more faster and less cold." Clearly, this argument was argued before.

"But people would've been suspicious with a _huge_, gigantic black raven thingy in the sky…"Terra defended.

"Yeah… " Came Raven sarcasm, "A huge flying rock the size of a car is not suspicious at all…"

"Terra, I still don't understand the reason why this rock has to be so big… And we could've just used our own powers to fly." Starfire said while keeping her eyes firmly glued on her gimp. They all seemed to take no notice whatsoever of Nightwing, who was watching their argument like a Beast Boy/Cyborg one.

"Well… since the boys were so sure their powers were greater then ours, I figured we could kick their butt and do it in luxury."

"A flying dirt mound is such a luxury… especially compared to the _New _and_ improved _T-car that Cyborg just happen to build… " Raven accompanied her statement with a roll of her eyes.

Nightwing couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Cyborg built a new T-car?"

The girls spun around as though seeing Nightwing there for the first time, all except Starfire, of course, whose eyes never left the gimp braid that she seemed so interested in. Raven, however, forgot all about it the moment Terra landed.

Raven opened her mouth to answer but Terra was faster. "Yes… sort of, and no. He did build another car that's like the T-car… but he calls it the 'Cy-car' and/or his 'Baby'" Terra finished it with a cheeky grin and looked pass Nightwing to the drawbridge that connects Titan's island to Jump City. Coming towards them on it was a blue car that looked like the T-car on the outside, but was probably very different on the inside. Unless this was the old T-car, which Nightwing doubts. Cyborg would not miss a chance to show off his new and improved Baby.

It stopped at the overgrown driveway of the Tower. Amazing how much weeds five years of neglect can breed, huh? The door opened and a hulking figure with a red eye, very visible through the dark, Cyborg, and a still scrawny, but with a lot more hair, Beast Boy, climbed out. When they looked around and saw no one, they cheered and gave high fives; apparently, they didn't hear Terra and Starfire giggling loudly on the roof.

When the boys (not including Nightwing) did a victory dance, Raven, Starfire, Terra on a piece of rock, and Nightwing on Terra's rock floated down and disturbed their hip bumping with a loud '_Ahem'_.

Cy and BB suddenly stopped dancing to look at the floating girls with horror on their faces. Terra jumped off the rock and walked over to them, smirking in a 'we won' way.

"See? What did I tell you? _Girls rule. Girls rule. Girls rule…_" She gloated in a singsong voice that Starfire joined enthusiastically.

"Oh, man. See, BB, its all your fault. We could've got here faster if you hadn't suggested we fly here as a pterodactyl."

"No way, Cy, we would've came here faster if we drove through the short cut I told you about. And we _would've_ been here faster if I _was_ a pterodactyl." Beast Boy added as an afterthought.

"Ya little grass stain, no way would I go through that place. It's not a road and the branches would've scratched my little baby – "

"So even if you did fly, or take that short cut, we still would've whooped your ass." Terra cut in.

"You wish." BB and Cy said together. Nightwing chuckled. No matter how much they argued, they were still one mind. Well… sort of, close enough.

"What are you laughing about, _Boy_ _Wonder_." Terra shot in his direction.

"You guys never grow up. It's like… having the team back again…" Nightwing whispered the last part as if to himself.

"Yea right." BB snorted as if to agree with Raven.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry… I should have never… you know…" But Cyborg cut in.

"Don't sweat it, man. We forgive you. It was a mistake. We all make mistakes sometimes, even our fearless, bossy leader."

"Really? I – hey! I'm not _that_ bossy."

"Keep telling yourself that, Boy Wonder." Ouch… Raven's sarcasm sometimes hurt…

"Um… this is really fun and all, but why are we here, _Nightwing_?" Starfire finally spoke up.

"Never mind that, Star, don't you wanna see our tower?" Cyborg didn't wait for her answer but walked to the tower and activated the security system. A few minutes later, with the whole group behind him, the system said '_Access Granted_' and the door opened ever so smoothly as if the Titans never left.

"Wow, Cyborg," Nightwing said, looking around. "Your system must've been very good. The place looked like we never left." And it was true. The insides looked like the Titans still lived here.

"Of course." Cy said buffing up his chest. "I _only_ used the best system."

Raven, while looking around with Starfire and Terra, muttered something barely audible sounding suspiciously like "_Men_".

They walked in to the common room and the first thing BB did was look into the fridge. But he pulled back as fast as he could, pulled something fuzzy, blue and square looking.

"Dudes! 5 year old TOFU!" he annouced, shaking the fuzzy thing.

"Raven," Starfire suddenly said, after BB made his announcement. "What is it like being married to Beast Boy? Are you enjoying his delicious lunches, breakfasts, and dinners? With a supper in between?" At the last comment, her face split into an all too familiar, ear-to-ear, innocent grin. Raven, however, shot her a look.

"I respected that he doesn't eat meat. And he respected that I don't eat _fake_ meat." Then she smiled and said. "It's all right."

"So… Nightwing?" Terra looked at him expectedly.

"Ok. I know we are no longer the Titans… so would kinda miss saying the old 'Titans, Go!' But I guess its kinda my – "

"Dude. Stop kicking yourself. We all agreed that it was a mistake – "

"A _costly_ one." Starfire hissed in what would've been a quiet whisper… but the room was already too quiet. Nightwing looked at her full in the face for he first time that evening. So did Terra, and Raven, and everyone else. She mumbled a soft sorry, and Nightwing continued.

"Ok. A few days ago, Red X returned." BB, Cy, and Raven looked shocked, and then they looked suspiciously at Starfire, Nightwing, and Terra who had no reactions.

"What?" Terra asked innocently. "Star was attacked, Nightwing rescued her, and I heard about it from my best friend at 3 in the morning." She said it like it was normal to discuss something like that at the middle of the night.

Raven gave Nightwing a curious look and got a 'talk-about-it-later' in return.

"But… I thought you stopped him." BB looked pointedly at Nightwing.

"I only took his utility belt. Apparently, X is smart enough to make his own toys. I saw him return, BB, I fought him." his hand went unconsciously to his side, where, Starfire was sure, he got that cut from Red X. Suddenly Starfire felt bad for leaving him that night, he did save her after all.

"So I got us all together so that we can find out who Red X is and stop him once and for all."

"So… how do you plan to do that?" Raven asked.

"By tracking him down and locking him in a cell. For good."

"Oh… um… Rob- Nightwing," Terra changed hastily after a glance from Nightwing, "You aren't gonna… you know… ob – "

A knock on the Tower's door interrupted her.

"I'll get it." BB said hastily, jumping up from where he sat on the ground, transformed into a cheetah, and ran off.

A few minutes later, he reappeared again, in human form this time, with 5 people following him.

"Bee!" Cyborg called out. "What are you doing here?"

"_Hi_, Sparky, good to see you too. And I had to see everyone again. Nice cape there, Boy Wonder." Bumblebee smiled him, her hair in their usual buns. She got an odd look in return. Aqualad behind her whispered in Beast Boy's ears and he giggled. Speedy nodded his greeting to everyone, and a smile at Starfire that made Nightwing squirm with jealousy. Mas y Menos greeted them the same way they greeted them before: a jumbo of Spanish and a bunch of flowers for Starfire. _Why does everyone have a thing for Star?_

"Hey Titans East. What are you doing in Jump City?"

"Like Bumblebee said… we wanted to see you guys… together… again…" Aqualad finished lamely.

"Well… it's great to see you too. By the way… I was hoping to clean this tower a bit… you know… get all the systems working… so we use this again to track down Red X." Nightwing said, "Maybe you wanna help us?"

"Oh, friends! It's good to see you again! Please stay! We had never really got to know each other…" Starfire gave a smile to Bumblebee, and added, "Bumblebee can spend the nights with us girls! And we can have some Girl Talk!" Nightwing smiled, this was sounding like the old Starfire, before real life hardened her.

"Yeah, Bee," Terra added, "It must be a drag hanging out with boys all the time. It'll be fun, right, Raven?"

"Yeah… what she said…" Raven said in her monotone, with no trace whatsoever of enthusiasm, of encouragement, or of anything…

* * *

So it was settled. And the Titans East and the ex Titans decided to stay here for the night, and maybe over the weekend, since Saturday was tomorrow. And they each went to their own rooms and washed, and dusted and cleaned until 11:36pm. That's when they decided they had enough and went to their newly cleaned beds to sleep. 

During those few hours, Nightwing had cleaned his old room, laundered the sheets of his bed, and helped clean other rooms. For, when they all made the harsh decision to leave 5 years ago, each of them had just packed their bags and left. No one really did take everything away. Probably no one wanted to.

Nightwing looked at the big windows in the common room. The stars where shinning as brightly as ever. He hadn't counted on the fact that they would end up staying here, he just wanted to tell them the reason why he needed the Titans back together again. He hadn't counted on the Titans East coming here, and he definitely didn't count on Star's sleepover suggestion. He had thought that he would just tell them about Red X and go home back to Gotham. And now that they are back together again, he couldn't contain his excitement. This would be like old times again.

Ever since the Titans disbanded, he never had any chance to enjoy himself. He had always thought that it was his entire fault, no matter what it appeared like on the outside. And ever since reading the biography of Kory Anders, he had always blamed her early sufferings on himself, no matter how successful she might be right now. He was always kicking himself.

Now, it's like old times again, and naturally, he couldn't sleep.

He walked out of the common room, and towards his room, when he walked past the stairs to the roof, he decided to go up and look at the stars from the roof. Maybe stargazing would help him sleep a bit.

He opened the door silently and he heard murmuring coming from the roof. His curiosity immediately fought the rights to give people privacy.

But curiosity got the better of him when he heard a single, distinguishable word: "Kory!"

Nightwing silently walked forwards and took cover behind the smoke stand. Before him, were two figures, one naturally Kory, had her back turned from the other, and the other could be anyone besides Mas y Meno, Aqualad, and Cyborg. So he was either BB or Speedy…

"But, Kory…" when the dude whispered to Kory, he moved, exposing the quiver on his back. _Speedy?_

"Please, call me Starfire here."

"Ok, Star, listen. I –I still – "

"No, we had this talk before, please, we are over." Kory seemed to be stressed. She kept rubbing her forearm as if she was cold.

"It's that Richard Grayson isn't it?" Speedy twisted his name into a sneer. It made Nightwing feel like walking up to him and punching him right off the roof.

"Look, Speedy, you're a really good friend, but you and me, we are over. I've had this talk before, I – I have to go – '

"It is kinda cold outside isn't it?" _It's not cold at all_ Nightwing thought bitterly as he watched Speedy put his arms over Kory, and even more bitterly as Kory made no move to move away. _They were together before?_

"Do you even know who Richard Grayson might be?" Speedy said into her hair. Nightwing was probably about to burst with jealousy and anger.

"Of course I do. He is the heir to the Wayne Enterprises _and_ he's a very nice man."

"Haven't it ever occurred to you that the Wayne Enterprises are some of the only corporations that manufacture, use, and store Xenothium ore?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" even in the dark, Nightwing could almost feel her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Have you ever thought that hecould be Red – " Starfire didn't let him finish. A starbolt found it way to Speedy's mid-section without any warning at all.

"Listen _Roy_ _Harper_, you are a great friend and all, but not a really great ex. If you can't be happy for me at all… then – then just… don't be!" and at that she stormed away towards the door, opened it, went through it, and slammed it so hard the cement around it cracked. Speedy was still doubled over and clutching his guts. But after a few moments, he, too, got up and went away. Maybe if they weren't so mad, they would've seen him behind the smoke stand. Then again he was too good, and too stealthy.

_Wait a minute, did Starfire just call Speedy, Roy Harper?_

_

* * *

_

**_This is probably gonna be my last update before skool starts so... i must prepare for: homework,less computer time, and more homework (did i mention homework?) and u must be prepared for slower updates... i really must appoligize_**

**_The reviewers i wanna thank for their... well... reviewing..._ **starfire the golden one, Anime Chick009, julianna15, starbolt, strodgfrgf, Sasscreech, Samanthe2121, april4rmH-town**_, for reviewing!_**

**_p.s. i always keep my promises:-D_**

**_plzreview_**


	9. What do we do?

_**Ah, shit! Im SO sorry... for a number of reasons... **_

_**1) Who read 'We Belong Together'? Well, not alot cuz, guess what? some one reported me... so they removed de story and i waas so pissed that i didnt wanna type for a few dayz, and they stripped me of my updating ability... so this had came out late. **_

_**2) HOMEWORK. SKOOL SUCKS. Period. When its skool day... i cant go on de comp.**_

_**3)for this chapter (so un-event ful) **_

_**4) i forgot to thank Sasscreech for putting my story in your C2 thingy.**_

**_And so i dedicate this Chapter to Sasscreech, InkBottled Chakra, and Valda( for your great story) and because you were to only ones who read and reviewed my story 'We Blong Together' i know there is one more i forgot, but i cant remember who is was... please tell me who i forgot._**

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter 9 **_What do we do?_

He should've guessed. Roy Harper had to have been one of the Titans.

But Speedy? Beast Boy had once said Speedy was most like him, but to this extent? That was pure freaky.

And if Speedy was like his best friend in the Titans East… what was this feeling inside him? Jealousy? For what? The fact that Starfire had once dated Roy, and went so far as almost engaged? Or the fact that Speedy still liked Star, even if she was going out with Gotham's prince?

What probably surprised him most was the fact that he had not suspected Speedy at all. He hadn't suspected Roy Harper to be anyone he knew, he had always thought Roy Harper was some dude that had introduced Starfire to her first modeling gig. Or just some guy that she really liked after she got over him. _But Speedy?_

So Nightwing just lay there, on his bed, unable to sleep at all, thinking about the scene that he had just eavesdropped on. Replaying it. _Starfire and Speedy_… And he had been very happy when Starfire stood up for him. _'… He's the heir to Wayne Enterprises _and_ he's a very nice man_'. She had also defended him (by giving Speedy a nice starbolt to his mid-section) when Speedy had even suggested that Richard could be Red X in disguise. If Kory knew Richard was Robin… would she defend him like she did? Because he was Red X at one point…

The sunlight from his opened window streaked through and reached his face. It has been growing steadily lighter and lighter, and Nightwing glanced at window in detest. So he hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Great. Might as well get up and order pizza.

He climbed out of bed, changed his bandages around his wound, and trudged down the hallway, dragging his feet and yawning. The common room door opened with a _swish. _He walked in and was surprised to see Starfire, Raven, and BB sitting there and talking. He looked at his watch. 6:43am. Wow. BB sure is awake early, especially for a weekend. When he arrived, all talk stopped and looked him (well, actually, it was only Raven and Starfire that were talking, BB was actually sitting on the newly cleaned sofa, eyes closed and probably trying to sleep). This gave him an odd feeling, as if they were talking about him before he walked in.

"You're up early." Nightwing said, conversationally. It was meant for the girls, but it was BB who answered.

"Yeah, I know. Rae made me get up the same time as her… which was like, what? The crack of dawn?" as if for emphasis, BB gave a huge yawn that showed all his teeth. Raven however, gave him an odd look.

"Well it was your fault you stayed up till, like what? 2 o'clock last night?" Raven said with a hint of amusement.

"So? I was working."

"I thought the last episode of Star Trek finished?" Starfire said, and judging but the dark circles under her eyes, she had not slept either. And she also failed to stifle a yawn.

"I have other things to work on."

"Like what?" Nightwing was kinda interested.

"Like… like, important stuff, to support my beautiful wife." He added with a kissy face at Raven. Raven, however, rolled her eyes, and said.

"He writes anonymously for the animated series about us. You know, the show 'Teen Titans'."

Cricket. Cricket.

"Rae, how can I write anonymously if you keep telling everyone?" Beast Boy finally asked flabbergasted.

"Beast Boy! You have not told us that you write for the series. You could've asked us if we wanted our Titans adventures shared!" Starfire burst out, on the same time, at the top of her lungs. Nightwing was pretty surprised but couldn't help think that Starfire would wake up the rest of the sleeping Titans.

Guilt was all over Beast Boy's face. Obviously he didn't think that the Titans would mind. Uncomfortable silence filled the common room. The only noise was from the refrigerator, which just started to work.

Nightwing decided to break the silence, "So, how far in our adventure have you gotten to Beast -?"

The door suddenly opened, omitting a blonde who was yawning so widely that her face seemed all mouths, while a girl with two buns on the side of her head was talking animatedly with a half robot.

"Beast Boy had an adventure without us?" Terra said as soon as she stopped yawning. Bumblebee and Cyborg stopped talking in mid sentence just as they caught sight of the Titans on the couch.

"Actually, BB writes about our adventures…" Starfire answered before BB had even opened his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Star means that Beast Boy writes _anonymously_ for the animated series about us called the 'Teen Titans'." Raven replied in her corner while stirring her herbal tea.

"Rae! There you go with that anonymous again. How am I supposed to stay anonymous with you babbling to everyone that I'm the _anonymous_ writer?" Beast Boy cried tearing at his hair and hollering.

"Well, you don –"

"What? You're the writer for 'Teen Titans'? Wow. No wonder no one was able to answer me when I asked who wrote the series… the details and the conversation was so accurate that it freaked me out…" Bumblebee said in a loud voice. Then the doors behind her opened and out walked the rest of the Titans; all (Nightwing wasn't at all surprised) looking extremely tired and pissed off.

"Can't you keep all your voices down? I thought these walls were supposed to be _sound proof_." Said a very tired Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, behind him, nodded vigorously.

"Ah sí, ah sí, ah sí... oímos el golpe de Starfire arriba Rápido... ah sí, ah sí, ah sí !"

Speedy yawned and said, "What they said."

"Look, right now Titans… or ex-Titans," Bumblebee corrected after Starfire threw her a look, "Titans East would love to stay and chat some more, but we really do need to go back to Steel City. So, it was nice to see again and all, and you can always contact us if you need us, we still all have our communicators. So bye, Starfire, Terra, Raven, Rob-_Nightwing_, Beast Boy and Sparky here, see you guys soon." and with that, and a few more good byes, the Titans East left the living room, and headed towards the garage where their large car was. Then they drove off, on the drawbridge, for Jump City.

When they had left, Starfire turned and said, "So… is this gonna be our permanent home? Titans Tower?" Even thought she was not speaking directly to Nightwing, he knew that the question was for him.

"Well," he paused and thought for a moment, feeling all his ex-teammate's eyes on him. "Well, I was thinking of using this just as a get together… but since we cleaned out everything, maybe- "

"Can't." Terra interrupted, "Star and I have things to do on Monday all the way in Sydney, Australia. And plus, we would have to travel a lot to promote things that we launched. Like Terra Star the clothing line, and Gracious Wings, the perfume. And the premier of the new movie 'We Belong To-'"

"Yes, Terra, we all get the point," Raven said in her usual monotone, "You have a more exciting life than the rest of your fellow ex-Titans."

"It's not just me that has to travel a lot, I'm only a designer, Star- "

"Can we all discuss about this later?" Cyborg cut in; he sounded a bit anxious to know the future of this team.

"Thanks, Cyborg." Nightwing continued, carefully changing what he was originally about to say. "Ok… since we all can't be here like we used to, so…lets compromise."

Everyone looked at him with a look that screamed: 'so this is your brilliant idea'. He gave a shrug and spread his hands out in front of him, signaling defeat. "Well, I dunno. Lets just see how your guys want it done. I just want to catch Red X, and I need your help doing it…"

Terra looked stunned at first, her own once fearless leader was asked for her help? Well, actually all their help, but this was a chance too good to pass right? "Well, how about… we come and stay at the Tower when ever possible?"

"Won't the public notice disappearances if we do?" asked a skeptical Raven.

"Well," Cyborg paused a minute to think, "How about this, one of us should stay here most of the time."

"That won't be fair to the person." Pointed out Starfire.

"How about this," said Beast Boy, "We all program our communicators to scream and flash whenever there's a lead on X?"

"But what if it goes off while we're doing something really important? Wouldn't the people around us notice if we stop and answer a Titan communicate- "

"Thanks a lot, Rae, great way to put down my idea." Beast Boy said very dejectedly.

"How about this," Cyborg said after a long moment to silence, "Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven, and I still live in Jump City, right? So if one of us finds a lead on Red X we will contact the other members as fast as they could. And we will all meet at whatever location Red X was spotted. _BUT_ the communicators will _not_ beep and scream loudly."

But Beast Boy still gave Cyborg a glare and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, '_… stole my idea…'_

"How about making the communicators vibrate?" suggested Star.

"Good idea."

"Ok, then it's settled."

But Nightwing still wanted something more… together. "How about we meet here once every two weeks or something like that?"

Starfire looked at him oddly, then she shrugged.

"Sure." Terra agreed instantly.

* * *

ANONUMUS, strodgfrgf,Girl Wonder 2005, robin's girl 16, Jordan Nicole, jade, Lavenderpaw, thesrazrbladekisses, chicagonebananas, chicagonebananas,**_(again)_**

Valda, Sasscreech,Anime Chick009, InkBlotted Chakra, InkBlotted Chakra, april4rmH-town, Samanthe2121, starbolt, tigerchic121, Marie.

starfire the golden one,**_ FOR REVIEWING I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH._**

**_and this has just got to be de most boring-est chapter EVER... i will forgive you if you ditch my story... :'(_**

**_-Sersee_**

**_P.S. theres something very odd going on at _**


	10. Little Chat

**_I am an Idiot,you know what, to FF writers who arereading my story, when your writing your authors notes, always, _always_, and i mean ALWAYS write what you wanna say on a sheet of paper, cuz write now, i really FORGOT what i wanna say..._**

**Oh yea, _i dedicate this Chpt to all the hurricane victims, espeacilly, _**April4rmH-town,**_ i said this before and I'll say it again, You Are MY fav in Houston, and im really sorry that you had to evacuate, as soon asyou read this, tell me your OK..._**

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter 10**_ Little chat_

" – And then, right, her Tamaranian army might've came and abducted her with their Tracer Beams. Then they would suck up her blood into like a glass jar, like the one in episode 71, right, and they distribute it to all the army people, right, and then they would all have all her powers and then they would – "

"Whose blood? Terra or Starfire?"

"Terra, duh. Why would Star's army forces suck out the blood out of their own Crown Princess?"

"I dunno, maybe Blackfire had something to do with it?"

"How can you even think about such a thing? How would Black- "

"No, no, Beast _Boy_, how can you ever come up with such a ridiculous theory?" Raven cut into Cyborg and Beast Boy's pointless discussion of why Terra and Star was late just as Nightwing stopped staring at the computer screen to roll his eyes.

"That's so dumb that _I_ can't even see it on a episode of Space Trek. And Cy, I don't even want to know why you were discussing this with Garfield." Nightwing added.

"Oh, so now were on first name terms, aren't we, _Richard_?" Gar said, adding sneer that earned him a death glare from both Nightwing and Raven.

"He was merely saying that your idea was stupid and meaningless." Raven said in her monotone that had a dangerous tint.

"Rae… that was harsh… I thought you loved me…" BB pouted slightly.

"Oh, Azar. Beast Boy, I wished and wished, but I still ended up with you." She answered him with a tone of mock tenderness, but never losing the dangerous tint.

Garfield was just about to pout again when the main doors swished opened and in walked Starfire in her Tamaranian uniform and Terra levitating 4 boxes of pizza stacked on top a dangerously small piece of rock. Terra seems to be enjoying the game of balancing the boxes of pizza on that small piece of rock, while, Star eyed the boxes worriedly. The look on her face told everyone that she expected the pizza to jump up and do back flips any moment.

"Kory, loosen up, I know what I'm doing! Just walk ahead and don't touch me." Terra reassured her. Starfire dimly nodded and went to sit on the sofa. No doubt, she's been in the worry state the whole way here, for she looked stressed.

"Kory Anders! What did we do to deserve such great company – " BB said in a mockingly excited voice.

" –And pizza! On Star!" Cyborg said jumping up and down, celebrating.

"Actually the pizza was on me… and boy, don't I feel appreciated…" Terra sarcastically said, looking like she was gonna drop the pizza on purpose.

"Oops, sorry, Terra, m'dear." Cy bowed deep, looking extremely eager to eat the pizza.

Terra, however, rolled her eyes, set the pizza boxes on the coffee table and said, under her breath, "Whatever, Cy, you just want the pizza."

"Sure do!" Cy seated himself in front of the pizza and ate it 2 slices at a time.

"Hey! Are you even planing to share any?"

"There's 4 boxes, Beast Boy, Cy can't possibly eat so much." Raven said as she opened pizza box #2 and began to eat, taking obviously smaller bites.

"Then you don't know Cy!" Cyborg said, his mouth full, reaching for piece #3 and 4.

Starfire giggled and sat down beside Raven on the sofa. After she took a slice and a bite, she began to explain why she was late. "You see, Terra and I forgot we were supposed to be at the premier of 'The White Rose'. So we hurried and _tried_ to get there on time, but the streets around the Jump City Amphitheater were so crowded and by the time we got there, it was like an hour into the movie already. So we had to stand for the whole 3 more hours of the movie.

"And the thing is, we didn't know that the movie was gonna be so long. And by the time the whole movie was finished -we didn't stay for the after party, by the way- it was already like 10 o'clock, an hour and a half-later then the time we agreed to meet.

"So… we decided that we would get extra pizza to make up for it… so… yea…" Starfire finished lamely. She reached down for another slice, and suddenly realized that the whole 4 boxes were finished.

"Hey! I only had one!"

Raven looked accusingly at Beast Boy, who gave that look to Terra, who, in return, gave it to Cy, who tried to give the look to Nightwing, but found that everyone including Star and Nightwing, was looking accusingly at him.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Cy, we don't need the Bat to figure out who stole the cookies from the cookie jar. But in your case, it's who stole the pizza from the pizza box…" Terra said while whipping the pizza sauce from her mouth.

"So? You ate like crazy, too!"

"Not even close to you!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-hun."

"So what about Beast Boy?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy looked shocked and betrayed that he was dragged into the conversation.

"Hey yourself, BB, we all know you and Terra took all the pizza."

"No. We all know _you_ took all the pizza. BB was too busy giving Raven kissy-faces."

"Terra! I was _not_. Rae…"

Raven had it. "All you guys shut up! We're not here to play that preschool game," then she paused and thought for a moment. "Uh, what was it called? That round the circle thingy?"

"'Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar'…" then in a singsong voice, BB added, "and it goes '_who stole the cookies from the cookie -_"

"Great, Beast _Boy_, now we all know my husband memorizes nursery rhymes…"

"Dude! That's not memorizing."

Starfire laughed at their kidish games and conversation. It was just like old times… expect that Robin isn't… talking… her smile disappeared. She looked around and didn't see Robin anywhere. When did Robin leave the room unnoticed? X'Hal, if Nightwing ever decides to quit superhero life, he could always try out professional thievery… and probably rock at it too.

"Starfire, Terra, it's late. Do you guys wanna stay at the Tower for the night? Since it's Friday… you guys might not have that much to do for the next day…" Cyborg asked, cutting into Star's mind, ending all her imaginative scenarios of Robin –er, Nightwing, in his costume, making millions of bucks as a professional thief for hire…

"Uh, sure?" Terra answered, since Star took all her sweet time.

"You're talking for both of you right…?" BB added, uncertain.

"I guess." Starfire answered this time.

"Great! We do need for hands in the front lawn, it's a nightmare!" Vic gleefully said, clapping his hands together, while jumping to the computer and began planning the front lawn while Raven looked over his shoulders, mildly interested. Apparently, there's going to be an Olympic sized outdoor swimming pool…

* * *

Richard didn't know why he left so early. And not to mention so stealthy… but right after Star and Terra came into the room carrying their pizza, everyone else's focus was on the later glamour girls and their 'un-healthy food'. All was too preoccupied to even notice that a shadow had slipped right between their fingers, out of the living room, into the elevator, and finally, back to his room.

He didn't even know why he just had to get away. He was probably too chickens to face Starfire's face of detest. He probably couldn't stand Star ignoring him like he was not there. The thing is… Robin the Fearless Leader had just one fear, only one! It was that he couldn't stand Star being cross with to him.

So… he lived to be 21, but he had his thoughts of suicide. And the closest he had ever came to carrying out the thoughts was staring at a bottle Tylenol. He always had other things on his mind. Like being the hero to a trash-filled city like Bludhaven. Boy, now that he thinks about it, Bruce sometimes is smarter than he looks… keeping Robin's active mind on a case in stead of his own misery really kept him from suicide.

He'd been lying on his bed for only God knows haw long. He had just been lying there, hopping to go to sleep, but his thoughts of everything from his next cocktail outfit to who murdered and chopped up Stanley Wright (the latest Bludhaven case) to Starfire. But mostly Starfire.

Robin rubbed his temple. He was really thinking too hard these days. If this continues, he might just end up with gray hair by the time of his 25th birthday. So he thought of one solution: the roof.

As he took the shortest way, his mind wandered to the first time that he had caught Starfire up on the roof. It had only been her first week on Earth and on the team, and he had a vague feeling that she was home sick, for when he had seen her she had been gazing up at the stars. When she had spotted him, she quickly shifted so that he could have space to sit beside her and eagerly told him of the planets and star systems that she could see from the roof. He had listened to her blab and quickly found that she had sort of bored him to sleep. Of course, he woke up to find that it was still dark, and that Starfire was looking at with a curious expression on her face. Robin had quickly apologized and naturally, they became great friends from that day forward, but all ended on that January day, 5 years ago. He was so mad at that day that he had forgot the actual date. But that didn't mattered. He thought grimly.

Finally, he reached the door and pushed it open without so much as a squeak. He walked forwards towards the nearest edge of the roof and found that the edge was taken.

_She_ was there. Her long curly mass of red hair was blowing gently in the wind. She was sitting, facing the moon and the sea, with one leg dangling over the edge and hugging her other knee. Kory seemed to be in her pajamas.

Nightwing stood there for a full 5 minutes, gaping, when she suddenly turned around and said, "What do you want?"

He automatically snapped out of his trance at the bitterness in her voice. He had a feeling that it was him that's keeping Star up. Well, thoughts of him.

"Star… I… please, listen to me."

"Well, I am."

"I'm so sorry, about everything. I know I'm an idiot. Please I- I just want to…"

"I know."

"I - you do?"

"Yea, I know your sorry, I know you're an idiot, and if you think that's gonna make me forgive you, that's lame."

Nightwing gave her one look, one that filled with pain, and when he realized that she hadn't even turned around to face him, he let his head fall to his chest.

Starfire finally turned around and in doing so, she caught a glance of Nightwing. In his crestfallen state, he had shocked her. Her own brave and fearless leader… like this. So… put down, wow.

"Rob- Nightwing, I – "

"Starfire, I know you hate me, but… I just can't stand it anymore! You giving me all your hate, I know you hate me, but do you have to do it like this!" Nightwing said, his voice coming out way harsher and frustrated then he would have wanted.

"Well, maybe if _someone_ here hadn't went berserk when he saw Slade, then maybe I wouldn't _need_ to be so bitter to you!"

"Well, maybe if you had just forgiven me more easily then maybe I wouldn't have to waste my breath saying all this pointless stuff!" he wasn't going to pretend that that didn't hurt.

"Well, maybe…" Starfire exhaled deeply, "You're right… I- I really should have… you know…"

"Well maybe -! Wha… what did you say Star?" Nightwing's voice went from shouting match loud to tender soft… _Did Star just say what I think she said?_

"I _said_, you're right, I really shouldn't have… you know… I'm sorry, I know I wasted so much of my life… to just, hating you. But, it always seemed so much easier to just hate you…"

"Star…"

"I – I just don't want to talk about this alright?"

"No, Star, listen, I –I it's my fault, entirely my fault. You – you don't have to apologize…"

"But – "

"Just _don't_, ok?"

Starfire smiled in the darkness, a normal eye wouldn't have been able to see it by the dim light of the moon, which was covered by the clouds, but to Nightwing's finely trained eyes, he could see it just perfectly. He scooped Starfire up in his arms, and taking her relaxing into him as a 'go on', he bent down and whispered into her hair,

"I missed you."

* * *

**_I hoped you guys liked it,i REALLYenjoyed writingthis, and don't worry, i have a surprise for you guys in the nextchapter. _**

Plz Review!

**_God Bless_**

**_oh yea, almost forgot..._**

**_Thank you, _**robinstarfire4ever, Lavenderpaw, StarfireAngel55, starbolt, chicagonebananas, jade **_(how come i feel like your yelling at me?)_****** Sasscreech, strodgfrgf, Samanthe212, Marie, No Name**_x2( GASP you dont have a name!) _**InkBlotted Chakra, Love Angel Monkey****Anime Chick009, Valda**_(I.Need.Update... I.Need.Update... I...),_** april4rmH-town**_(God Bless),_** Atemu's Lover, _**for being my inspiration and encrouagment...**_

_Too-Doolez_

**_-Sersee G._**


	11. Meet You at Your House

**_LOL... im BAckkkk. Im so glad i updated , school is takin such a toll on my time to update, and on my time on the comp, so... im so sorry, and i know this chapter well make everythingwell again, but i know you guyswill be really madat mefor the cliffy i left you guyson... heehee_**

**_And i will dedicate this chapter to Valda, for your fabulous story and quick update..._**

* * *

Wedding Bells

**Chapter 11**_ Meet You at Your House_

_Starfire smiled in the darkness, a normal eye wouldn't have been able to see it by the dim light of the moon, which was covered by the clouds, but to Nightwing's finely trained eyes, he could see it just perfectly. He scooped Starfire up in his arms, and taking her relaxing into him as a 'go on', he bent down and whispered into her hair, _

_"I missed you."_

* * *

They stayed like that for God knows how long. But the moon was high; way higher than it was when they first made their way up to the roof.

Just like old times.

Starfire had no idea how much she missed Robin just holding her like that, until this minute, when she felt his warmth again. _He had never lost his smell, cheap hair gel, and soap. _Starfire giggled as she thought of that. Sniffing harder and deeper than necessary, she also smelled, mixed in to his signature smell; was smell she probably would have never identified unless she was a celebrity. It was the scent of very expensive cologne. It got her pretty confused. _Is Robin someone rich?_

"What are you giggling about?" Nightwing playfully asked her.

That's when the thoughts of Richard Grayson suddenly made its unpleasant way into her mind.

"Robin, I- I _we_ can't be they way we use to be. I'm glad I can speak to you again, but I'm dating – "

Robin laughed. "I read all the articles about you, Kory Anders, and I followed your every move in magazines, newspapers, the usual tabloids, so, of course I know that you're dating Richard Grayson."

Star's mouth dropped opened. "You - you know I'm Kory Anders?"

"Of course, known the minute I saw you in your first magazine."

"And you believe everything that's in the Tabs.!"

"Not _everything_, but most of it." Nightwing's half-smile that Star knew so well began to creep up to his features.

"So you believe that I'm marrying Nick Payson?"

"Of course not!"

"Good. And you should believe what it says about Richard and me."

"That you're pregnant with his lovechild?"

"NO! I'm not pre- hey! Since when did they ever print that out? How come I never saw – "

"Relax, I made it up. And about Richard Grayson…"

"He's not Red X." Star said automatically, pulling away at last to look at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Nightwing only let her go, very reluctantly, because he didn't want to get on her bad side. But he was now missing the warmth that her body gave him.

"Never said he was." Carefully putting reluctance out of his voice.

"Then?"

"It's just that, well Richard Grayson is…" his chest and stomach hurt from his butterflies, he really, _really_ didn't want to tell her…

"Richard Grayson is – "

"Oh, it's you guys" came a voice from the roof door. Both Nightwing and Starfire spun around so fast and they bumped into each other. Beast Boy's head poked out from the frame of the roof door.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" BB said, ginning broadly and knowingly.

"No, Beast Boy, of course not." Starfire answered him casually, "It's late, I'd better get to bed. Goodnight." She walked towards the door with unnecessary speed, and after she went through and closed it, Beast Boy put his animal trained ear to it, listening. After a minute or so, he pulled away from the door, and looked at squarely at Robin.

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Nightwing asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Boy Wonder, did you tell Star?"

"About what?"

"Do I _have_ to do everything for you around here? And I thought you were smart."

"I am. Smarter than you, at least." Nightwing added with a sneer at Beast Boy, but really, he had no idea where BB was going.

"No your not, 'cause if you were smart, like the rest of us, you would have figured out that what your going to end up hurting Star if you keep up what your doing."

"What am I doing?"

"DUDE! Stop playing dumb already! That's my job! Ok, what I'm trying to say is that STAR will feel BETRAYED if you don't tell her SOON!" BB was literally jumping up and down, yelling the top of his voice.

"Oh, so none of you guys told her? It would've been much easier if one of you told her. You know Terra's an excellent – "

"Oh, God. You're hopeless. Man, Rae's gonna kill me."

"Raven's gonna kill you?"

"Never mind, forget what I just said. Just tell Star before she finds out herself. Or it'll be the worst for you."

* * *

"Master Dick, someone called you while you were away on your little meeting in Jump."

"Really? Who?" Robin's voice had just came into the house from the Batcave through one of Batcave's many hidden entrance and exits. Alfred had, apparently been waiting in the kitchen for him to return; knowing that the first place he would go to first was the kitchen.

"A charming young lady by the name of Kory Anders."

Robin was taken aback by this sudden news. _Starfire called?_ "How can Starfire call? She was in Titans Tower with the rest of us."

"Miss Starfire, apparently, has a extremely new invention called a _cell phone_." Alfred answered curtly, with a hint of smile playing at his lips.

Richard rolled his eyes, he was not thinking straight at all. Maybe his little session with Star last night really messed with his brains. "Yeah, yeah, what time did she call?"

"About 10 last night."

"That's about the same time she entered the Tower."

"Then she must have phoned you on the way to the Tower. And, Master Dick, if you don't mind, I really need to tend to the garden." And with that, the gray-haired butler left Master Dick, who immediately went to his room and speed-dialed a certain lady.

"Hello?" came an angelic voice into the receiver.

"Kory? Hey, it's Richard. You called?"

"Yeah." She answered kinda breathlessly.

"Yeah, I, um… kinda missed it. Was out. On a meeting."

"Oh, yeah, I sort of have today as a day off, so I was wondering if – "

"Want me to pick you up?" _Kory is asking for another date… Kory is asking for another date… Kory…_

"Nah, I'll meet you at your house."

"Sure." That's his Star, never complicated, always knows what she wants. None of the talk codes that other girls use when they want something from guys. And for that, he is certainly glad.

So when Richard Grayson hung up with Kory Anders, he went to his room and dress up in his usual faded designer jeans and an expensive branded Tee. He had a quick shower and when he was done, he went down to the living room and lounged on the couch, watching TV. About 30 min or so, the doorbell rang.

"It's alright, Alfred, I'll get it." Richard said as Alfred walked past him. Alfred shrugged and walked back into the Kitchen, no doubt, to continue to prepare a lavish and expensively looking lunch.

"Hi Kor - Wha… Kory. This _is_ Kory… right?" he stuttered timidly, For standing in front of him, was a young woman with eyes that resembled Star's, but, the hair… when did Star go Raven on him? Her black hair looked so out of place framing her bright green eyes.

"You like? It's my hair color of the day." Star said with a smug grin. "Oh, and by way, I am Kory Anders, nice to meet ya." Her grin became ear-to-ear as she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ok, ok, I get it. You're trying to confuse me with all your hair colors right? So that I won't recognize you right?" Richard smirked as he brought his arms around Kory. She leaned into him.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Um… I dunno. But never mind that, what do you want to do? It's kinda boring here at the Wayne Mansion."

Starfire suddenly let out a dramatic gasp as she pulled away from him. Richard looked at her, utterly shocked. Her eyes, then, began to sparkle with mirth as she bent double, giggling.

"Oh… my… gosh, Ri-chard," She said between giggling. "You – oh my gosh – you should have seen your face…" giggle, giggle. "It was so… fu… nnyyyy…"

"Kory…" he said as he began to pout.

Star was still laughing. She wished that she could just stop and tell him where she would like to go, but every time she tried to clam down, she would picture the guy's shocked and frightened face and she would laugh even harder than before.

"Breath, Kory, deep breaths. Come on, girl. Come back to me. Now, breath, in through the left nostril, out through the right – "

"Be quite, Richard! What do you know." Kory stopped laughing just long enough to pretend to be mad at Richard, then, "Ha, ha, Richard, you _should_ have seen your _face_!" and the giggling started again.

Richard smiled weakly, but he still didn't know what was so funny, like come on, he had thought Kory had finally found out that Robin and Richard was the same person…

"Ok, fine. _Be_ that way, Kory, if you're just gonna laugh, I might as well leave you to laugh by yourself." He actually turned around and was about to close the door when Kory took a deep breath and caught his arm halfway to the doorknob.

"I'll calm… See? I'm calm." She said as she smiled. Richard though she looked as though laughing drained out a lot of her energy. "Oh, yeah, what I was about to say… I just discovered this really cool place I want to visit with you…"

Robin quirked one of his eyebrows.

Kory sighed, "You see, today, when I came to your house, I kinda took the long way –"

"That's why you took so long to get here." He muttered under his breath. Kory, however, talked on like there was no interruptions.

" – And I found out that there's this forest just a little north to the Wayne Manor. It looks really remote and scary…"

"And you wanna go there?" Richard asked skeptically.

"Yeah! I wanna check it out! It seems so Halloween-y! Don't you want to come?"

"Ok, sure, but you know that you don't have to take the road-road, there's a short cut.

So, they set off.

Kory looked at Richard who was a few paces ahead. She had only known this guy for a little more than 2 months, and already he felt like her soul mate. It must have been the way he walks; she mused, for his walk reminded her of Robin's. Not his athletic, Ima-kick-your-ass-right-now run, but just his leisure walk.

Sometimes, Kory would sit, staring out the window, and she would think about Richard… and Robin… together… would she be considered a player? 'Cause Richard is un-naturally like Robin…

"Uh, Kory? We're here."

Kory snapped out of her thoughts ever so quickly and looked up at Richard. He had a look on his face that made Kory feel like he could actually read her thoughts. The thought made her blush and almost trip over a tree root that stuck out. Covering up her klutzy-ness, she pulled Richard's hand and led him into the forest.

The trees were so closely woven that the only evidence of a sky above was few pathetic patches of light through certain branches. The floor was carpeted with leaves of red, orange, yellow, brown, and green. The sounds of animal life were all around them.

"So, Richard have-it-all Grayson, don't you just love the sounds, smells, and sights of nature?" Starfire always had a knack for Mother Earth. She could almost be the female version of David Suzuki.

"Yea, yeah, believe or not, I've been here lots of times. So much I can practically map out this whole place." Unimpressed, Richard just wanted to take Star into the cinema and snuggle up with a good movie…

"You have no love for Mother Nature!" Star pouted. Richard sighed and looked at her, then he smiled and said, quite perkily,

"Ok, fine, 2 hours, _max_. Then we go and watch the Fog." He said gloomily.

"Ok." Kory brightened up happily and speed walked into the forest, Richard ran to catch up.

Starfire looked so gorgeous, he mused silently. He remembered it like yesterday when they would spend hours upon hours on top of the roof of Titans Tower. Even on –30 degrees Celsius days, when he would bring a twenty thousand-dollar, leather jacket, courtesy of Bruce Wayne. Starfire, who had no idea just how expensive the jacket was, would always be happy to snuggle up with him.

She was so happy, that one time, as she was running to meet him on the roof, sometime in December, she had slipped on a patch of ice. Tamaran never had water, so therefore, no ice, she had no idea how slippery it was. But, Robin couldn't help but laugh, even if a speeding starbolt nearly blasted him.

Maybe it was because his mind was full of slipping and falling so much that he didn't give a sticking tree root any thought or attention. Maybe the tree root was just attention seeking, because it caught well-coordinated Richard Grayson around his toes and he was uncharacteristically thrown off-balance. Then Mother Earth gave him a face plant with a loud _thud_.

Starfire stared hard at Richard at first, concern filling those emerald peepers. When Richard raised his head, she kneeled down beside him to make sure he was ok, then, without warning of any kind, she burst out laughing.

Her head was thrown back and her giggles echoed through the forest. Richard, who (for the second time that day) didn't think it was _that_ funny, frowned disapprovingly at her. She was still laughing like crazy, tear were running down her cheeks. Richard, still frowning, brushed the dirt off his face and the dried leaves out of his spiked hair.

He waited till she calmed down, but her mirth seemed endless. Finally having enough, he grabbed her forcefully down on the ground so that he was on top, then he tickled her like there was no tomorrow. Her giggles became more and more scattered as she fought to tickle him back. And she trashed around and around, but he still kept on tickling her.

Finally, when he stopped, her breath was heavy and ragged, and her hair was messed up, with bits of leaves and dirt on it. Her clothes were probably muddy, but she had a huge grin on her face. Richard was panting like he had just run a marathon or two, but he too was grinning like a maniac.

He finally calmed down enough to say, "Now, is it that funny?"

If it was possible, Starfire's grin seemed to have broadened. "Oh, yea you should have seen yourself, Richard. Your arms were flapping like a duck, and you looked like a ballerina, wished I could've gotten it tape, then you could've seen for – "

But she couldn't get anything else out. Richard leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His lips tasted a bit like the mud that he fell on, but next to that, it was warm, and delicious.

Star stood up as they broke apart for air. But as soon was they were on their feet, she wrapped a dirt-stained arm around Richard, and raised her lips to meet his. She felt his hand travel down her arms, to rest at her hips, and then to travel up again to draw circles on her back. She let her hand run up under his shirt. She frowned when she felt that his stomach was bandaged, and she jerked away when she came felt something sticky.

"Richard…" she lifted up his shirt, ignoring his protests, "What happened to you?"

The bandages were wrapped around his whole middle, but she noticed that some of the blood had seeped through the cotton on his left side, that's apparently where he got cut. Starfire's mind was racing. She seemed to be remembering something. A memory of a memory. She should've known something; something that was missing; something that was supposed to click if she remembered what she was suppose to remember…

Suddenly it came to her. A dark night, sharp things that was sticking out of the ground; 5 in total, the 5th one bloody. Red splotches of blood, Nightwing's blood. And sky blue eyes; his eyes.

Starfire looked up and looked into Richard's eyes. Robin's eyes.

* * *

**_Wow... _**Punky Starfire, robinstarfire4ever, Girl Wonder 2005, inukag1188, jade, deadly-anger,inukag1188, nobody(4 the time being), fluffgirl, Valda,strodgfrgf, Kory-Ana-Star,Illegally Blonde, Anime Chick009,aheroiclove, starbolt, InkBlotted Chakra, chicagonebananas, tigerchic121, Love Angel Monkey, Samanthe2121, MyMonkeyIsOrange, falyn anjel, Sasscreech,**_and_** april4rmH-town **_for reviewing._**

**_-Sersee_**


	12. It was a Promise

**_Oh mi gosh... I am so sorry about the horrible time btween updates... they jus seems to get longer and longer... _**

**_... im forgetting what i want to say again... _**

**_oh yeah... wow... chapter 12 already, i feel the end drawing nearer and nearer, i even planned how the epoligue :D. So yea... im so overwhelmed... 26 reviews... wow... thnk you guys so much for standing behind me evn if i update so slow..._**

**_right... my dedication... _**strodgfrgf, **_you've been reviewing for as long as a can remember... and i feel bad for not dedicating anything to you..._**

**_oh, rite... you will find this a bit predictable... im sosorry for it, but i had to do it for the story to go on. _****

* * *

**

Wedding Bells

**Chapter 12 **_It was a promise_

_The bandages were wrapped around his whole middle, but she noticed that some of the blood had seeped through the cotton on his left side, that's apparently where he got cut. Starfire's mind was racing. She seemed to be remembering something. A memory of a memory. She should've known something; something that was missing; something that was supposed to click if she remembered what she was suppose to remember…_

_Suddenly it came to her. A dark night, sharp things that was sticking out of the ground; 5 in total, the 5th one bloody. Red splotches of blood, Nightwing's blood. And sky blue eyes; his eyes._

_Starfire looked up and looked into Richard's eyes. Robin's eyes. _

_

* * *

_

Starfire stared, transfixed. Her mind was issuing thoughts like crazy. Half-formed thoughts were quickly overshadowed before she could make out what it was.

After what felt like a day or two, she was able to stop her mind from running a marathon to figure out that, Richard Grayson was indeed Robin. Suddenly, everything seemed to click. Everything they shared, everything they did as a couple, and everything she had ever thought about Richard Grayson seemed to make sense.

No wonder Richard seemed like her soul mate. No wonder whenever they talked, he seemed to know just what to say to put her at ease. Like he seemed to have known her for a few lifetimes. No wonder nobody else had bonded with her the way he had. She realized now that the only reason she had been with (and dumped) so many guys before were because no one else had been like Robin. And what did he do to her? Took advantage of that!

Suddenly she felt betrayed. And stupid, for not making this obvious connection before.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said in a soft tone that had a don't-mess-with-me undertone.

Robin didn't answer, it made her even more mad.

"It's not like you didn't have any chance to tell me!" her voice rose angrily.

Still no answer. It made her downright furious.

"You could have told me right now! Or maybe yesterday in the Titans Tower! Or maybe the first time we started going out! Or maybe at Raven and Beast Boy's wedding! Or, come to think of it, why didn't you tell me 5 years ago?" she was mad, but she knew she was also babbling.

"I didn't think I would ever go back to being Richard Grayson, ever." he finally broke the silence to answer in a soft, sad tone.

"Well, you still could've told me! I – I thought… I thought… you trusted me…" Star eventually stopped yelling and her voice level did a fast descendo; she sank slowly to the ground, the back of her eyes burning.

"Star… I – I do trust you. More than anyone, but, I jus never thought that I would ever be called Richard ever again." He sank down to the ground next to her and looked to the sunset, deep in thought.

"No… you used me… took advantage of me." She hugged her knees really tight, she finally gave in to fighting her tears, and they came down like waterfalls.

"Star… Starfire… I- I would never…" Richard finally looked at her. It broke his heart in multiple pieces to see her cry. He looked down at his hands. His hands seemed too big. At last he decided that it didn't matter if Starfire was mad at him; he didn't ever wanna see her cry. He wrapped his arms hesitantly around her, and she buried her face into his shirt.

"But…" sob, sob, "You… did." There was a pause when she tried with no success to stifle her sobs. "W-when you didn't make a single effort to t-try and tell me."

"I- I did try. Last night. I wanted to tell you. But you left just when Beast Boy came through the door. I wanted to tell you right then and there. But… I didn't know why I hesitated so much. I guess…"

He took a deep breath; it helped, a bit. "I guess I was just too scared that I would lose you if you known the truth…" There. He said it. Out loud. He admitted this to her even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. Richard looked cautiously at Star, willing her to understand him like she never understood him before. He watched, with knotted eyebrows, as her face was strategically placed in an expressionless mask.

"Well… Richard… I –I don't know what to say…"

"Star… please… I really, really don't want to lose you to anyone. Like I did 5 years ago…" If Robin had thought this would help him make Star's final forgiving decision, he was wrong, very wrong indeed. In fact, all Starfire want to do was to forget all her suffering she had gone through before she blew up big. And now… the nerve of that guy! First coming along to say that he is not the guy he's been saying he is for those months that she dated him, and then reminding her of the harsh winter she had to endure after everyone in the Teen Titans went their separate ways.

Her eyes lost the misty look; her face dropped the emotionless mask, and her voice rose to a yell once more.

"Richard… Robin – Nightwing… Whatever you call yourself these days, I'm sick and tired of you! You played me like a fool! How long were you going to keep the secret from me if I didn't find out myself! A month? A year? Forever? And what happened to 'I'm never going to leave you, I promise'!"

"I- I… I have never left… you… and I will never…"

"Oh, _again_ with the 'I will never leave you' stuff, this is getting real old!" she snapped furiously, but the more she babbled the more the liquid in her eyes built up. She didn't want him back. And unless she wanted to give in to him, she had better bounce before she broke down and cried, because X'hal knows she will break down if this keeps up. She stood up, brushed herself, and shot daggers at him.

"Richard," she started, venomously, "You are a nasty, lying, and ugly piece of work! I don't know why I ever loved you! I looked up to you… I gave my heart to you! And all you did was manipulate me – " Star's eyes grew brighter as she glared at him for opening his mouth to interrupt. " don't even _talk_ Robin! – I trusted you, and now, I don't even want to see your face again!"

And with that she stomped off, not even bothering to fly simply because she knew she wouldn't be able to summon enough Unbridled Joy for flight. Her raven-colored hair blew out in front of her as she made her way to the Wayne Manor. When she reached there, Alfred let her in, got her SUV, and Star drove out with only a word of thanks.

When Star arrived at her hotel, all she was able to do was drop down to her bed and pick up her cell. That's when her tears started to come. As much as she wanted to lividly hate the guy, the shocking discovery was too much for her. She didn't even know why she wanted to stomp off like that. All she knew was that it had nothing to do with the harsh memories that she wanted to forget. It was something else, something totally different.

He promised he will always be there for her, and now, she felt so betrayed, hurt, and angry. She felt stupid as well, for not making the obvious conclusion of Robin being Richard before.

Star gazed forlornly at the cell phone in her hands. She looked at the contacts without any thought at all. Suddenly her eyes snapped to focus when she saw the number. She had stopped being mad at him long time ago, after they had talked things out… and she knew he would understand. So, she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end. Starfire felt her eyes tear up at once. She sniffed and tried to stifle her sob.

There was a pause at the other end, then, "Hello? Kory? Is that you? Are you OK?"

"Roy," – sniff, sniff – "Roy, it-its him."

"Kory? Star? Who? Who are you talking about?" the voice at the other end sounded like a mix between panicky and concerned.

"Roy… he lied… he knew… and he never even bothered to tell me… he lied to me. He lied… he doesn't trust me… he doesn't believe I should know…"

"Who? Who never told you what?"

"He used me… I hate him…"

"Star? What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to see him again…" She babbled on. "I can't believe I never saw it… I hate it! Everyone else knew… That's why he was at their wedding… why didn't you tell me? I know you know… you just made up the Red X theory to help your friend…"

"Richard Grayson? Is that who you're talking about? He is no friend of mine!"

"I know you know! You were talking to him! Roy… how could you…"

"How could I what? What about Richard Grayson?"

"Roy… he's Robin."

* * *

Robin sat there and felt tears run down his cheeks. _How unmanly,_ he thought with a humorless chuckle, _to cry for a girl…_ Richard had known Batman was clever, but what he said about women being a man's greatest weakness… boy was he right (as much as he hated to admit it).

And damn Raven. And Beast Boy too. They made it sound like this whole ordeal would end like a fairytale if he had just told her the truth. And now, he did tell her the truth, and look where the truth got him.

Starfire hated him. That much was certain.

He should have told her, instead of waiting it out. But why did he not tell her again? Oh, yeah, 'cause he didn't want the rejection.

Richard finally stood up and by that time the sun had already gone down. He made his way toward the Wayne Manor, his mind full of thoughts. He knew he must've looked horrible, but he didn't care. If Starfire didn't care, he wouldn't either. His mind was still blurry when he reached the Wayne Manor. He barely remembered Alfred say it was his turn to do the Midnight Rounds as Nightwing. Vaguely remembered the bath he had taken. And the next thing he remembered sharply enough was the fact that his room was bright from the sunlight that had streaked through his window.

He got up, and was surprised to see that he was wearing bathrobes to bed. Quickly he changed and got down for breakfast… only to find that it was only 7:02 in the morning.

"Up early, Master Dick?" Alfred said bringing Richard his breakfast. Richard only nodded dimly.

"What happened with you and Kory?" another voice asked. It made Richard look up, surprised, that he had not even glanced towards the other end. His hazy mind had thought that he and Alfred was the only ones in the Dining room, but clearly, Bruce was up bright and early too.

"Nothing." He lied swiftly.

Bruce only chuckled. "So why was she all covered in dirt and looked like she was on the verge to crying yesterday? Not to mention you didn't do your rounds at all. I thought fall in Bludhaven was a really busy time of the year, especially for Nightwing and crooks."

"Why do you care? It's not your business anyways." Richard answered curtly as he glanced up slowly from his plate to glare dangerously at his mentor.

"Didn't we all agree that women is a man's greatest weakness. You should not let Kory do this to you. If she does not want you, you should always look for someone else. There is lots of fish in the sea and being a superhero… getting too attached is not good for you. You could get your little Starfire in grave danger. You –" Bruce was cut off with a loud bang as Richard got up so forcefully that his chair tipped off and hit the ground. Alfred shook his head sadly as Richard then proceeded to stomp out of the dining room without a single word, obviously pissed with Bruce's lecture.

Bruce gazed at his protegee's retreating back. Grayson might not get it now, but someday, he will.

* * *

Bruce didn't know this, but Richard had taken his mentor's most expensive car to have a little drive around Gotham. But for a well-known reason, his mind still wasn't concentrating on what his eyes saw. So naturally, he didn't drive in that much of a straight line. He kept turning without warning the other riders of the road, he did a lot of illegal U turns, and finally, he stopped at Starbucks to get a cup of coffee.

The minute he walked through the double doors of the café, all heads turned and all conversation was stopped. Everyone's attention seemed to be on the Prince of Gotham and the Prince himself took no notice whatsoever.

"A cup of black coffee. No sugar. No milk. No butter." Richard said in a dull monotone Raven would have been proud of. The attractive cashier raised an eyebrow at him and tried to flip her hair and smile, but, as he was like to everything else, he barely spared her a glance.

He handed the still-smiling-flirtatiously cashier a 10-dollar bill (courtesy of Bruce Wayne) and walked towards an empty table across the room without so much as word. He didn't even bother to wait for the change.

All of a sudden, someone called his name. Richard glared in the direction of the person who dared to disturb his cloud of doom. When he spotted him, Richard couldn't help but soften a bit. Garfield and Rachel was sitting a few tables away from where he was standing, he didn't hesitate to walk towards them.

"Hi ya, Rich, you don't looked so good, what happened?" Garfield said even before Rich took a seat. Richard however, sat down first before glaring up at the happy pair of them.

Richard sighed. "She found out." He said dully, before sipping his coffee.

"Oh," That had captured Raven's attention faster than any villain on the loose could have. "What happened?"

"Oh, just simple stuff. She told me she hated the very gut out of me, expressed the idea forcefully that I had betrayed her, and told me to never show my face near her ever again. Which is just a long way of saying 'she didn't take it very well'."

"Richard, see? I told you should have told her earlier. You were not who she thought you were. Of course she felt betrayed." Raven said in a soft, never-used-before tone. Garfield looked up at her, surprised, and in doing so, he also looked out the large window. What he saw made him even more surprised.

At the top of a 4-story business building, 2 figures adorned the rooftop. The sun, luckily, was shinning behind the café and in the face of the two figures.

Garfield blinked to make sure he was not dreaming. When he had finished, the two figures were still there. They seemed to be talking about something. One of figures had a skull for a face. On the forehead of the skull was a red x. The other figure had only one eye, half his face was orange and the other was eyeless and black. They had not even realized that someone, several feet below, was watching them.

Richard finally stopped talking to Raven long enough the look at the Changeling. It was just out of curiosity for the fact that Gar had not uttered a single word for about three minutes. Rich just thought that he had died out of not speaking. So imagine his surprise when he saw Gar staring at something across the street. When he looked up just in time to see two figures he knew so well turning and walking across the roof and out of sight. Raven, however, was not so lucky.

"What's so interesting up there?" She asked the guys suspiciously.

"Dude… was that Red X with Slade?" Beast Boy asked as if he was uncertain whether or not he was just seeing things that morning.

Richard couldn't answer; all he could do was nod dimly.

* * *

**_Once again thnxx for reviewing... _**

Samanthe2121, InkBlotted Chakra, april4rmH-town, Sasscreech, Robin's Fair Lady, Punky Starfire, tigerchic121, Atemu's Lover, Valda, Kory-Ana-Star, Anime Chick009,teentitansrocks03,dadyslittleprincess, nevermoreloverslove, Blonde and luvin it, Burgandy Pirate, Cute Starfire, Girl Wonder 2005, MyMonkeyIsOrange, strodgfrgf, inukag1188, deadly-anger, chicagonebananas, ROBIN LOVES STARFIRE FOREVER, ObsidienAngel,

**_and lastly..._**

The Crow. **_LOL you must be a guy... all action no romance... andRaven and Beast Boy?i think that deyhave a prettyok chance...LOL i dunt mind if you think my story sucks... i cant help it if im a helpless romantic..._**

**_ATTENTION ALL TEEN TITANS FANS:_**

**_Cartoon Network wants to cancel the show. To save the show please_ hand write _letters to:  
Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA. 30318._**

_**For more info please check out animated site**_

REMEMBER TO HAND WRITE, DUNT SEND EMAILS OR PETITIONS!

**_Please review..._**


	13. It's a Deal

**_My resolution is to get 2 chapters out before i go back to school. And here is one half. I think that i am improving from when i first started this story and thank you so mch for your continued support of this story..._**

**_So...me dedicate this chapterto _**Atemu's Lover** _for being my 200th reviewer! Im striving for 300 before i finish this story then im going to work on a HarryPotter one possibly called 'Sincerity'. _**

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter 13 **_It's a Deal_

_"Dude… was that Red X with Slade?" Beast Boy asked as if he was uncertain whether or not he was just seeing things that morning. _

_Richard couldn't answer; all he could do was nod dimly._

Raven, looked from Garfield to Richard and back to Garfield. And making up her mind that neither was going to snap out of their trance, she decided to take matters to her own hands.

"So…? What are you going to do about it?" she asked them, waving her arm in front of their faces to get their attention. It seemed to work cause Richard stopped staring at the point above her shoulder to ask, "About what?"

"Slade!" she hissed.

"Uh… I don't think I can't do much…" Richard hissed back, "I don't have my costume with me and I can hardy jump on top of roofs to catch Slade in this." He quickly gestured to his jeans and tee.

Garfield certainly didn't want to agree, for he looked at Richard, obviously trying to find a loophole to this Nightwing problem. But unable to find one, he said, in the same urgent undertone that Raven had used, "Fine, Rae and I will go after Slade and X and you can buzz Cy about this, agreed?"

Richard and Raven nodded (though Raven raised an eyebrow at Gar's sudden briskness). Garfield got up and went into the washroom, possibly to change, while Raven, too, got up and left. Richard sighed and got up as well.

The minute he got into the safe and security his car, he took out his communicator and immediately called up Cy. He was surprised to find that Cy answered almost at once.

"What's up, Rich?" He said in his usual playful tone of voice.

"Oh, nothing Cyborg… It's just that we spotted Slade and Red X near a downtown Starbucks. I'm sending you the co-ordinates right now."

"What? Slade? With Red X? Together or separate?"

"Together."

"Right, I'll inform the others right now." Cyborg paused and seemed to want to say more, "Hey, Rich, how's Star?"

"She's fine, I'm sure. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that Star wasn't at Terra's house like she promised today and Terra thought that was weird. But don't worry about it Rich," added Cyborg quickly at the sight of Richard worry creases on his forehead, "Star just probably had something really big come up. Being famous is lots of work."

Richard nodded briskly and was about to hang up when he remembered something. "You don't need to get Raven or Beast Boy, they already know. In fact, they are tracking down Slade right now."

"O…k… Then I only call Star and Terra then." And with that, they both hung up.

Richard threw his head back violently into the headrest of his seat. The result was immediately felt when a stream of nausea and pain filled his head. He hadn't forgot about Star, oh no. Star was on every inch of his mind. He had no idea what to do with that. He wanted to forget her like Batman wanted. But then again, he didn't. Richard soon found himself dreading the next meeting with his fellow ex-teammates coming up in a few days time. He knew the meeting would consist of Star determinedly ignoring him, awkward questions on why he and Star broke up, and lecture from his teammates about the importance of always telling the truth when it comes to Star.

The funny thing was that everyone seems to think that this is his entire fault. Even though it probably is. No one seems to think that maybe Starfire was just being difficult. But then again, he _had_ kept a secret that he knew he shouldn't have.

Banging his head once more on the headrest, he sighed and closed his eyes, half thinking about Star and how to make up with her, and the other half on why he suddenly doesn't give a damn about the return of Slade.

* * *

"…was a deal. I kept my part, now you keep yours and hand her over to me." Purred Slade's cunning filled voice the moment they traveled within earshot. Beast Boy quickly threw a small device and watched it proudly as it buried itself into the folds of Slade's suit, before morphing into a mouse just as Raven sank into the cement rooftop. He scurried around a smoke stand and waited for Slade to continue. 

"And what are you to do after?" Shot back Red X. _It seems like they are disagreeing with something_ chuckled Beast Boy.

"That is for me to keep for myself." Beast Boy could almost hear the smirk underneath his orange and black mask.

"Well then maybe I should – " suddenly, X broke off. Beast Boy was overcome with the curiosity to know what caused him to stop. So curious in fact that he stuck his green fur-covered nose out from behind the smoke stand so that he was in full view to watch what was going on.

"What is it, X?" Slade voice was annoyingly calm, but had a distant hint of concern.

X didn't answer, but looked in Beast Boy's general direction. "Seems like someone is following us." He finally said, confused. Beast Boy felt cold sweat run through his body. _Can he see me?_ He thought desperately. Suddenly his curiosity seemed reckless, he shouldn't have moved out in the open. No doubt Raven was fuming mad at his stupidity in her hiding place right now. Quickly he moved into hiding again behind his smoke stand.

"I, Red X, do not see anybody."

"Well, my sensors do. Apparently there are two somebody's following us. One is behind the smoke stand and the other is… right in front of us…" Confused, X tapped the x on his forehead. Still getting the same readings, he gave up and took out a few of his x's. And without warning, he spun the x-a-rangs towards Beat Boy. None of them hit him. Red X walked towards him now and, in a few strides, X was directly in front of Beast Boy.

Petrified, Beast Boy didn't act until it was too late. He transformed into the smallest mammal he could – a tiny, itsy, mouse – but X lazily picked him up by the tail and threw him at Slade's feet. Beast Boy was forced to transform into his former, human self.

"Ah," Said Slade, his one eye looking up and down, observing Beast Boy, "Beast Boy… to whom do I owe this pleasure of meeting you? It has been what? 5 years?"

"I thought you worked alone, Slade." Was Beast Boy's first comeback.

"But it seems that X here is much more _skilled_ at doing what I need done…" Slade, after all was smart, he made sure nothing slipped while he talked. "So, tell me, Beast _Boy_, where is the other lovely person eavesdropping on us?"

Not knowing whether or not Raven wanted to be exposed, BB settled by transforming into a lion and pounced on Slade, who obviously dodged without that much of an effort. He morphed into a gorilla and tried to take a swipe at Slade's head, but Red X was much faster and pinned Beast Boy to a nearby wall with the same sticky x Starfire was trapped in. BB tried to break free with his massive, hairy arm, but, like Star, he couldn't. He tried to break free by transforming into a whale, but the X just grew with him, until he gave up and morphed back into his human form.

"I must admit, you have improved from the last time I saw you. You transform much quicker. But you are still too slow." Slade looked at Red X and finished, very coolly, "X, finish him."

Beast Boy's eye's widened as the two x on the back of Red X's gloved multiplied in size. The sharp point of it gleamed in the sunlight. _X would never stoop that low as to kill_. But he began to doubt that thought very fast, as X loomed closer. _Raven… where are you? This would be a nice time to save me now…_BB found himself thinking desperately.

Suddenly a wall of black aura rose into the air in front of X. And the hooded figure of Raven materialized in front of them. Her hands were glowing black and her eyes were black to match.

"Raven! Long time no see, hmm?" Said Slade. Raven, unlike Beast Boy, did not waste any breath on the casualties. She bound Red X with her aura and threw him across the rooftop, almost to the ongoing traffic below. Her other hand had found a handful of x-a-rangs on the ground and with another batch of power, she threw them at Slade, who quickly dodged.

"Beast Boy! You are so stupid!" hissed Raven as soon as she could. Her black aura ripped the X apart and Beast Boy was free to come out. Which he did.

Slade took out his bo-staff and landed in-between Raven and Beast Boy. He whirled and it hit Beast Boy squarely on the back of his head. Falling, he hit the same smoke stand he was hiding behind a few moments ago, and, by the fact that he didn't get back up, Raven assumed that he was knocked out cold.

The bo-staff came dangerously towards her head again, but this time, instead of dodging it, she blocked it with her black aura. She knew she could not win this fight, and she decided that she should just grab Beast Boy's body and run.

But before she could do anything, an x came spinning her way and she found herself helplessly glued to the cement floor the next minute later. The gooey red, Xenothium-powered stuff stuck fast, and she felt herself being suffocated. A tiny red x then flew at her and wrapped itself around the jewel on her forehead. Raven tried to melt out of the gooey stuff, she tried to use her Azarath Metrion Zinthos, but it seems the X that wrapped itself around her jewel prevented her from using her powers. Seriously stuck now, she watched desperately as Slade and Red X laughed coldly at her inability to use her half demon powers.

"A little bit stuck, Raven?" smirked Red X from behind his mask. Raven struggled some more and tried to move, but the Xenothium stuff held on fast. It seemed to trap her in a mold of rock. _This must be how Terra felt for nearly a year_ thought Raven idly.

"X, kindly finish her, shall we?"

"Glad to." Red X made a show of flexing his fingers before extending his Red colored X once more. He walked close, closer than Raven would ever allow if she still had her half-demon powers, and ran the tip of his blade on her cheek.

Immediately, the sharp edge cut her skin and a drop of blood fell out. It mingled with the Xenothium before disappearing into its gooey substance.

"X, stop playing and finish her! We do not have all day." Apparently it was on X's part of the deal to obey Slade, for, if Raven remembered correctly, X took orders from no one.

"So, Titan, who should go first? You or your hubby?" For some odd, crazy reason, Raven was not at all frightened of Red X or of what Red X was about to do to her and Beast Boy. Raven had a feeling X would not come around to actually killing, simply because X was not the type.

"No one, X, because you are going to set them free." Said a voice behind them. Raven turned around to the new voice, and that's when she remembered she couldn't move, and therefore she couldn't turn around.

"Nightwing." Came Slade's voice, just a foot or so out of Raven's line of vision. "Ah, and you have brought a few Titan's that I have not seen in a while now." There was a slight pause where Raven assumed that he was studying them through his one eye. "Cy_borg_, _Ter_ra." Pause. "Where is your friend Starfire, Nightwing?"

"Up your ass and around the corner!" yelled Nightwing as Raven heard the unmistakable _whoosh_ of Nightwing's bo-staff, followed by the charging up of Cyborg's arm canon. And the ground beneath Raven's feet cracking? Sure enough, the cement (which is partly sand, which in other words is rock, which is Earth, and which Terra can control) cracked right down the middle and the Xenothium, which had hardened around her, harbored cracks along it. The cracks multiplied and the whole thing shattered in the next minute, leaving Raven free to fall right onto one of Terra's muddy, flying, piece of Earth.

"Are you OK, Rae?" Said Terra urgently the minute she landed on her rock.

"I'm fine. Sure. A bit shaken, but fine." She said in a calm, monotone as she began to pick hardened Xenothium off of her clothes and skin. Terra shot her an unbelieving look, but said nothing as she continued to pilot her flying rock.

The cement around Beast Boy cracked and Raven saw Terra lift that piece of ceiling off, exposing a face of one of the workers below, who had undoubtedly thought the roof above his head was a safe haven. When Beast Boy came near enough, Raven had tried to use her powers once more, but found that they would not work. Terra, seeing that Raven was going to be no help, lifted BB into the muddy piece that they shared by using the old fashioned, and non-magic, way.

"What's wrong, Rae? What happened to your powers?" Terra asked the minute they got off the rock and on the actually roof. Her tone, Raven noticed, was a bit mocking, but serious and concerned nevertheless.

"There is a X blocking my powers. Can you get it?"

"Let me see. Ah, yea I see. I'll see if I can get it off. How _does_ it block your power, by the way?"

"Xenothium, I guess, I don't know all the properties of the radioactive substance, but Red X seem to, go ask him."

"Jeez, Raven, I'm trying to get rid of this thing for you and all you do is snap at me. When will you get it that I'm here to help you? Now hold still, and don't move."

"Sure, whatever."

"Ok… wait… got it!" A tiny x, no bigger than the first section of Raven's pinkie finger, was lying in the middle of Terra's palm. It was surrounded by black energy and by the looks of it; Raven's powers were near frying it.

"Ok then, let's go. The guys are having all the fun, and they will never live it down if I missed it. You coming, Rae?" Terra said, throwing the X away and standing up, brushing dirt off her jeans. She offered her hand to help Raven get up, but Raven shook her head.

"I'll catch up later."

"Suit yourself." Said Terra, taking back her hand.

She jumped on her old piece of rock and sped off, eager to join the fight.

* * *

"You have slowed, Robin." Slade observed mockingly. 

"My- " Nightwing took a big, and dangerous swing at Slade's head with his bo-staff. "- name – " he took another swing. " – is –" Slade casually knocked Nightwing's bo-staff out of his hands. " – not – " Nightwing delivered a kick instead. " – Robin –" Slade blocked his kick, so Nightwing settled for a punch. " – any – " Slade blocked his punch, so he punch with is other fist. " – longer!"

Slade blocked both his punches and they ended up doing a test of strength, which neither seems to be winning. Terra chose this exact moment to re-enter battle by taking a big piece of rock and slamming it on Slade's head, resulting in a crack right where the orange and the black side of his mask met. It also knocked Slade out cold.

Terra was about to bring another piece of rock down Slade's head when Red X jumped on her and pinned her to her flying rock with a gooey X he had used earlier on Raven. He swooped down on Slade before anyone knew what happened and he disappeared, with Slade and all.

"Dude… what just happened?" Said Beast Boy who joined the battle just in time to see Red X vanish with Slade.

"Xenothium." Came Nightwing's dark answer.

"But how?"

"Beast Boy," sighed Cyborg, using a voice sounding like he was teaching the basic laws of physics to an over-excited toddler. "Xenothium has properties not even Batman understands. And one of them is teleportation."

"Oh…"

* * *

Terra arrived in style for the meeting at the Titans Tower on her usual flying piece of rock. The only difference is that this piece of rock happened to have a large pipe running along the middle of it. And like usual, she didn't seem to care about it, nor did she care, it seemed, for the poor property owner who would now be spending hundreds on a new sewer system. 

Nightwing was already here, she observed, noticing the black motorcycle Nightwing rode these days. And Cyborg probably was there as well. Starfire might, and Beast Boy might, but Raven was usually on time, so she assumed that Raven would at teach BB to be punctual or at least drag him along.

Terra opened up the door and stepped inside. She was surprised to find it pleasantly warm. It was dark, but heated. When she got up to the meeting room, she found it already full. That is, full, but with two seats unoccupied. Terra rightly assumed that one was for her and she sat down and waited patiently for Nightwing to start. He didn't, and Terra got bored, so she started to chat with Cyborg who was to her right.

"Titans," he finally started with about 10 minutes of waiting, "Has any of you seen or heard from Starfire?" Everyone turned to look at Terra.

"Star…? Not more than any of you had." She answered shrugging.

Silence penetrated the room. Nightwing looked at Raven and Beast Boy, and said very slowly, as if afraid to go too fast, "What did you hear Red X and Slade say? Exactly; word for word."

Raven took a deep breath and prepared to answer, but Beast Boy cut across her, "Ok, Slade was like 'We had a deal, and you have to hand her over to me' and then X was like 'No, no," and then Slade was like 'Yes, yes,' and then – "

"Beast Boy, that's not what happened, you moron. The first part about the deal was right, but then X said, 'What are you going to do?' and Slade said 'That's for me to know' and then Beast Boy got caught." Raven finished simply.

"Well, if Richard didn't give him all those toys, and a sensor, he wouldn't have found me would he?" BB shot back.

"If_ you _had not stuck your nose out into the open like that, he might not have found you."

"My curiosity had nothing to do with it, he found out before I even did anything."

"Well, you could have – "

"QUIET!" shouted Cyborg and the whole room just fell silent. "Can't you two ever stop? You guys are married for goodness' sake!"

"Raven… are you sure that's what he said? ' We had a deal, and you have to hand _her_ over to me?'"

"Yea… why?"

Terra's face suddenly arranged itself into a shocked expression. "You're joking, right?"

"Joking about what?" asked BB, clearly confused.

Terra ignored him and rambled on. "No, they could not be talking about her! She would never have allowed it!"

"They caught her off guard then!" Nightwing shouted, obviously unaware that he was, indeed, shouting.

"She wouldn't be that easy!" Terra shouted back. The rest of the Titans watched this back and forth shouting match like a tennis match.

"Red X did once before." Suddenly, Raven got it.

Robin and Terra stopped shouting to look surprised at Raven, who had cut off what Nightwing was about to say.

"Red X did pin Starfire helpless once didn't he?" Raven repeated.

Getting no reply, she went on. "And if he could do it once, he could get her again."

Nightwing's eyes widened. As much as he hated to have believed it, it was true.

* * *

**_I'm trying to write longer paragraphs... lol_**

**_A few review mentionings: _**itxprincessxlala,**_ funny... my really good friend who just moved away used to say 'OhmyGWAD' all the time, i just couldn't resist pointing it out right here..._**

acosta pérez josé ramiro **_Thank you so much, i love your constructive critisim, and as for the Batman thing, even though i'm trying not to mix Batman in this, thank you for pointing it out, i didnt even think of it. Starfire probably wont tell._**

**_ThANK you... _**nevermoreloverslove, itxprincessxlala (**_twice_**), april4rmH-town**_(Give it up? Never_**), Atemu's Lover, inukag1188, Anime Chick009 **_(dunno, ask them or go to www . cartoonnetwork . com to check it out_**) chicagonebananas, strodgfrgf, tigerchic121, Valda, acosta pérez josé ramiro _**(what does your name mean**_?), Kory-Ana-Star, MyMonkeyIsOrange, InkBlotted Chakra, samanthe2121,RS LOVer**_, FOR REVIEWING!_**

**_REMEMBER TO SEND YOUR LETTERS TO CARTOON NETWORK! or else no season six!_**

**_Merry be-lated xmas happy new year!_**

**_-Sers_**


	14. Pier 106

**_Whoa... how long has this been? Hai... My faithful readers and reviewers...I thoughtI could at least get two chapters out before the end of the March Break, but obviously, its not happening. BUT I'm half done Chapter 15 and I do hope you like this chapter, it was a little bit hard to write because this is the beginning of the story climax, and i did have a whole lot of writers block while writing this... So yea... hope you like it, and i promise the next chapter would be out sooner than this one had. _**

**_My dedication... _**acosta pérez josé ramiro **_because your review was the longest i've ever had. And I am thankful for your constructive critisism ( _**? **_) and please review again :D!_**

**

* * *

Wedding Bells**

**Chapter 14 **_Pier 106_

The place was currently cold and dark.

Starfire shivered underneath the covers. Red X had kept her here for… possibly 2 days? Starfire had completely lost all track of time. Her watch had been removed, as well as her cell phone when X had went on a rampage, stripping all the things that could be used to track her down. And stripping was a good word to use, for she was wearing an overly large T-shirt and a loose pair of jeans. Star had a suspicion that she was wearing X's clothes.

She turned her head to the only window where there was light and saw that it was sunny outside. But the inside was still so gloom.

A drop of water was the only thing that disturbed the eerie quiet. She could always hear the constant dripping of a sink that desperately needs a plumber. There wasn't a lot of light to light up everything in this big place. But it did smell of the sea and she had a shrewd suspicion that they were in one of the downtown piers. With the little amount of light from the little windows, she was able to dimly make out this place.

She knew this place was like Red X's own home, more or less a hideout. But it had everything you would expect to find in a home: TV, computer, fridge, kitchen, bed, and obviously a lab. It was just missing one thing: rooms. All this was in one big room sort of like kitchen/bedroom/living/dinning/laboratory/ room.

Starfire sighed and wiggled underneath the warm blankets.

During that movement, she felt the coldness of her blood trickle down her arms and unto the bed sheets. The small x's on her wrists were cutting into her skin, they probably drain her energy, making her sleep much more than she was used to. They also, no doubt, keep her from using her solar powers, sap her of her strength and rob her of her ability to fly (not that she could summon enough unbridled joy _to_ fly).

Worst of all, the skin around them didn't seem to heal. They were always bleeding. By this rate she would soon die of blood loss, but X seemed confident that she would not die on him.

Sometimes, X would be gone for a long time, this time, he said that he had a special meeting with someone. And, extremely bored, her mind drift.

_Maybe the Xenothium stop me from using me powers. Yeah, that's probably how they did it, mess around with my blood… they –_ Starfire's next line of thought was abruptly cut off when the side entrance was suddenly flung open. Red X stormed in; his body language told Star that he was absolutely livid.

"How dare he! That bastard!" Starfire's eyebrows were automatically drawn into a frown.

"I kept you – " he turned upon Star, whose eyebrows flew out of sight into her bangs in surprise. Red X had never been anything but kind to her in the time that she was here. He treated her more like a guest than a hostage, though she had never forgotten that he was the one that had broke into her house and stole her kidnapped her while she was sleeping. " – and still he insists that I must be kept in ignorance! How can he think that I would hand you over without knowing what he's up to?"

Kory winced but X ignored her. "Yeah, he probably think that I'm stupid enough to had you over to him without even knowing what he is going to do to you once I do. Ha, he's stupider that your boyfriend!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Starfire shouted back at him, her tone fiercer than she had intended. Red X, however, seemed to suddenly remember she could talk and looked taken aback.

"What? He's not?"

"Of course not!"

"I thought… you guys being… going together on things like…" X sounded, all of a sudden, embarrassed, talking about her private life, Starfire just ignored it.

"I thought he was my boyfriend too." She sighed and kept her eyes down, staring at the blank sheets as though they fascinated her. "But I thought wrong. Boyfriends don't lie or keep you in the dark, right?"

When Red X didn't answer, she looked up and glared at him.

"Right, X?" she asked again, her tone daring him to disagree. But Red X only chuckled in amusement and nodded. She smiled, for she seemed to have gotten him out of his sour mood.

But Red X didn't stop nodding; he was still nodding slowly and pacing around in front of her bed, seemingly talking to himself in an undertone, completely and fully forgetting Starfire was there again. Finally, X looked up at her and appeared to have made up his mind about something, for Kory distinctively heard the words '_It has to be done that way'_ coming from him as he stopped pacing in front of her and walked towards the computer screen. She heard a buzzing sound that she heard often when a computer is hacking to a signal wave its not supposed to be in.

A couple of minutes of buzzing along with the sound of X continuously typing were the only sounds that Kory heard from a computer in the corner that is currently filled with unreadable numbers and letters. X suddenly stopped and heavily hit the enter key. A few seconds later Kory a computerized voice saying, '_Welcome to the Titan's Tower'_.

Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

_What is he doing?_

* * *

Nightwing's called another meeting almost immediately afterwards. And he had looked pretty bad, even for an adoptive son of a billionaire.

The mask was still unable to hide the bags underneath his eyes; his face was as pale as the paper he was reading; Beast Boy swore he looked like death walking.

"Gar, don't." Raven warned him. "He looks like he's going to bite off the head of the first person who talks to him."

"But, Rae… he looks horrible. This Star thing is reminding him of the time when he lost Star 5 years ago." Which was really true, but Nightwing just didn't want to admit it. He stared out the star-splattered night sky, wishing and wishing that he had just told Starfire about Richard Grayson when he had first started going out with her; wishing and wishing and he had done things differently. Sigh… every time… his life seems to be filled with regrets. Can't he ever do anything right?

Terra and Cyborg had just crashed through the door, _literally_. Splinters of wood, glass, and dirt flew in every direction. But, for once, Nightwing didn't smile at Terra's dramatic entrance, as he would have done any other time. This time, however, he found himself thinking about what Starfire would have said if she had seen that.

He found his eyes tear up again for the millionth time. He had never been gladder of the black mask that shields his eye from the world.

But something must've showed. For Terra couldn't help but look at him queerly. Than she smiled reassuringly, her blue eyes remind him of Starfire's emerald ones. She walked over to him, still smiling gently, and she put her arms around him.

He poured out his heart.

"I am so sorry…" he sobbed into Terra's shoulder.

Raven moved to put her arms around him, whispering, "It's ok… Starfire is a strong girl. She will come out of this alive, and it isn't your fault. Come on Nightwing… Robin… you're stronger than this."

"Raven… you're wrong… its all my fault… Starfire gone, Starfire suffering… it's all my… fault. My fault… again…" Nightwing's shaking voice broke and faded. Cyborg looked at the two girls surrounding their crying leader. He looked down at his hands, suddenly finding them too big. He didn't know what to do with them. Cy glanced towards Beast Boy, who shrugged and walked towards them, wrapping his arms around them in a great, big, group hug.

"You were my leader." Beast Boy said loudly and confidently, "And you still are. Now, we need your leadership to find Starfire, so toughen up, and start leader-ing us. We need you right now. For Starfire." Robin broke away from the group hug and stared at Beast Boy. It wasn't everyday that Beast Boy gives out a speech about something other than video games and Mopeds. Terra looked at Beast Boy as if seeing him is some new light. Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy with something similar to respect in his eyes.

Raven was the first to recover and she said in her usual monotone: "I don't think leader-ing is a word, Logan."

"Aw, Rae, leave it to you to spoil a perfectly good speech with a witty remark." Beast Boy whined. Cyborg snorted and started to laugh.

"My respect for you had just gone from here," he gestured with his metal hand level with his face, "to here." His other dropped to his other past his waist to emphasize the difference. Beast Boy's mouth opened, but before he was able to utter a single word, the big black screen that was the Titan's TV suddenly buzzed.

Then a face appeared, enlarged and menacing. His skull was very visible, despite the dim light of where he was. But the red X on the forehead of the mask was a little harder to see.

"Red X." Nightwing spat out.

"Robin." Red X sneered back.

"Robin…?" Called out a soft voice in the background. The voice suddenly got harder. "I do not wish to converse with him."

Red X's face turned to face Starfire, who was not in the line of the screen. "You don't have to, Cutie. I'll do all the talking."

"Let Starfire go!" Terra yelled at the top of her lungs, while at the same time, Cyborg screamed out: "Kidnapping ain't cool, man. Let the chick go."

"I plan to." X said calmly.

"If you don't we'll - … what…?" Beast Boy looked confounded.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Why should we believe you? This is a trap, and we will not fall for it."

Raven's eyes were equally slits as she said, just as calmly was X, "Let us see Starfire."

"As you wish, Raven." The Titans saw the screen move as X relocated it to focus on Starfire. Starfire looked about the same as she did before the kidnapping, just a little tired, and pale. On her wrists were Xs and beneath them, blood collected on the sheets. She wasn't, in any way the Titans could see, mistreated, or abused. Just tired and perfectly calm.

All at once, there came bursts of: "Starfire… are you ok?" "Where are you?" "Have you been eating right?" "Hang in there, Star, we will get you out somehow. Oh and I dropped the contract with Vogue. Your not mad are you?" and "I should have never let this happen. I am really sorry, please, Starfire…can you ever forgive me?"

At those, Starfire smiled. "Yes, I am perfectly fine, Cyborg. X has been kind to me. I do not know where I am, Raven. I'm eating quite all right, Beast Boy, jus not pizza all the time. Oh and Terra, I never liked Vogue anyway. And Nightwing," her smile faltered. "No."

The camera suddenly turned back to Red X. "Well, Titans?"

"Where is she?" Raven demanded, since Nightwing looked too crestfallen to demand anything. "Tell us where she is if you're really going to release her."

Red X looked at her for a good few minutes, decided rather or not to answer her, and probably debating whether or not it was a good idea. Finally, he answered, "Pier. 106. Half past 8. Don't be late." And with that the TV screen buzzed and went blank.

"Should we go?" Cyborg asked his leader. Nightwing looked up, determination suddenly laced his features, and he said, quite confidently, "Of course."

* * *

"What are you doing, Red X?"

Only the _drip, drip _of the tap meet her question.

"Do not ignore me, please."

_Drip, drip_.

"You are defiantly going to return me to my friends, right?"

_Drip, drip_.

"Please, Red X. Do not ignore me."

_Drip, drip_.

"Cutie, you are a bitch when you are full of questions."

"So are you going to?"

Red X might've said something, but Starfire didn't hear it. Her head drooped down and her hearing became foggy, as if heard through cotton stuffed in her eardrums. Her sight became blurry and her view of the already dark room became darker still.

And she gave into her tiredness while X removed the xs on her wrist and slung her over his shoulder.

It was 8:15.

* * *

A dark raven that was darker than the night sky passed through Jump City, carrying the 5 passengers inside. It blocked out the stars for jus a moment, other than that, the shadow passed unnoticed.

Raven landed everyone down in front of Pier 106. Unfortunately, it was about the size of 6 normal Piers put together. Then the Pier was also 4 stories high, which multiplied the size. So, if it was to be mathematically correct, Pier 106 was 24 times larger than the average pier size.

Nightwing sighed. It had to be the largest pier on the dock.

Suddenly, a light on the 3rd floor lit up. Then a light on the 2nd floor. Terra sent up a rock through the window. It caused the light of the 2nd floor to go off, but it reappeared in the window next door.

Beast Boy became a pigeon and flew up to the 3rd floor window, and automatically, the light turned off. But immediately, as if on signal, a light on the floor right above it turned on, along with the turning on of a light on the 1st floor.

"Titans, now we split up. Obviously, Red X is pulling something. Terra, search the first floor. Cyborg take the 2nd and I'll take the third. Beast Boy, the 4th floor and Raven the Roof and the Sky. Now, Titans, GO!" And with that the Titans all scrambled to their respected floors and searching areas.

* * *

Terra's bright blonde hair stood out against the darkness. It seemed to be the only bright in the gloom that was the first floor. The only other thing that would probably stand out would be if her honeysuckle aura was released. Terra hoped she wouldn't have to come to that.

Her footsteps echoed as they walked on wooden planks. She knew she shouldn't have worn her high-heeled designer boots, but hey, they are designer and she only thought that tonight would just be meeting night. How was she supposed to know that she would be chasing after some lunatic who had s sudden change of heart and decided that he didn't want a bounty for kidnapping Starfire anymore?

Terra frowned.

What was Red X's big idea anyway? First he totally messes up Kory's SUV and then he kidnaps her? Maybe he does belong in that Insane thingy in Gotham way more than the Joker should.

Then it begun.

At first it was a faint sound. Just a fragment of a scratch, possibly caused by mouse, or wood decomposition. But the more she tried to ignore it, the louder it became. By the end, she was sure that someone was in the hallways with her. And she was pretty 'creep-ed out'. In her mind, she silently cursed Robin again for having the brilliant idea of splitting up and searching this huge pier by themselves. Doesn't he know that bad things always happen to people that spilt up? What if a monster suddenly jumped out and ate her? It happens all the time. Maybe she –

Terra shook her head to clear all those thoughts. They were pretty jumbled up as it is. She suddenly smiled. She felt so stupid. She shouldn't be scared of some monster! She was a Titan for God's Sake. Even if she did fear, she should always face her fears. And that's exactly what she did.

She let the amber aura envelop her hands, and she turned around…

… only to see a sea of red, eye level lights not so unlike Cyborg's own eyes staring unblinkingly at her.

Terra let out a piercing scream.

* * *

**_Expect the next chapter soon (hopefully)_**

**_Thank You so much... _**mychemicalromancefan4life, Billy-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be, nevermoreloverslove, xmasbaby94, darkmoon44, Stephanie, itxprincessxlala, Anime Chick009, strodgfrgf, starfire, StarrGoddess, AudiGirl, inukag1188, AnnyomusFantasy** _(LOl no no no,season 6 is being canceled and weare fightingfor that), _**acosta pérez josé ramiro, InkBlotted Chakra, Kory.Ana.Star, april4rmH-town, Soycaliente, Samanthe2121, Strix Moonwing, Valda, **_and (wow this is alot)_**chicagonebananas**_for reviewing! _**

**_LUV yea muchas! _**

**_ 3 Sers Grayson_**


End file.
